Possession
by Siy
Summary: AU. Sasuke finds out Sakura has a secret lover who is very intimate with her.. His name? Uchiha Itachi, His own brother. What will Sasuke's reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

New fic xD; Yeah .. I should update those others too .. I know, and I will! It's just, I have a writers block with Human Doll TT So .. I can work on two other fics now since I don't know anything for Human Doll (Note, Human Doll was always with more then 10 pages.) And these lil fics I do now mostly 4/5/6.

I already have 9 chapters of this fic done (busy with 10) So, I'll update soon.

Hope you like it! XD;

Beta: **sweetmaiden.** Thank you :D

I **don't** own Naruto.

_**

* * *

****FLASHBACK.**_

_Sasuke was sitting opposite of Sakura's apartment. Around this time, Sakura would come home, fall on her bed and sleep. Sasuke smirked, that was her routine._

_Then he saw a shadow move and stood up, senses kicking in and eyes alert just in case someone might 'do' something._

_Then, a door opened and the light from the hall shine in the dark room as Sakura clicked on the light._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. What was his brother doing there! Thinking something might be wrong he was ready to 'save' Sakura. However, the next thing that he saw made Sasuke stop breathing…_

_He…He was kissing her._

'_What!' He saw Sakura wrapping her arms around his brother and felt his heart leap in his heart._

'_This must be a dream - no, a nightmare' he kept on telling himself that it was fake, Itachi wasn't there, kissing Sakura and Sakura wasn't returning the kiss._

_How could this ever have happen! They never met!_

_His eyes widened as he saw his brother pushing her against the wall, slowly taking off her top._

_He turned around and ran as fast as he could- no, this was not happening, it couldn't!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

The seventeen-year-old Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen around midnight, waiting for his brother. Wanting an explanation! Suddenly, the lights were turned on and Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"Sasuke…" came a soft, cold voice whom he recognized as his brother's voice. "Itachi," he spat out and saw him arched an eyebrow.

"Where did you come from?" Sasuke asked as he tried to hold back his anger.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a little walk."

'_Walk, my ass!'_ he gritted his teeth as he looked at his brother. "Why do you want to know?" This time it was Itachi's turn to ask the questions.

A few moments of silence passed by and Itachi decided to go to his room, he didn't have the time to play this little game with his foolish brother.

As he walked out the kitchen, he heard his name drop from his brother's mouth and stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his head to the side.

"…"

Itachi noticed the expression on his little brother's face. "Yes, Sasuke?" he asked in a whisper. Again Sasuke said nothing and Itachi walked upstairs.

As Itachi neared his room he was glad he could take a shower with _her_, he smirked, oh he did _enjoy_ it…

Walking in, he sat on the edge of his bed and threw his sandals off. He leaned back and gazed at the ceiling.

----

"Sakura-Chan!" A loud voice boomed through her small apartment and Sakura sighed, sometimes she just wished that Naruto didn't know where she lived. "Coming," came out her in a weak whisper.

She sat up on her bed and yawned loudly, getting up and passing the bathroom where _he_ was a few hours ago. No one knew of their relationship together. She still couldn't believe that the great Uchiha Itachi had shown interest in her. They normal didn't talk much; more actions were done when they spend time together.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"What!" Sakura sneered at the blond guy as she opened the door and looked at his nervous face. "Ne, ne, I was wondering whether you would treat me on ramen," the blond guy asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura sighed and looked at the clock in her dining room before looking back at Naruto. "Naruto... It's seven a.m, are you already going to eat ramen in the morning!"

She noticed his gaze was on something entirely else other than on her and she quickly covered herself. "You pervert!" she yelled at him as she hit him on the head, making him fly down the stairs.

"Ow!" Naruto pouted as he sat up, holding his swollen cheek where Sakura had just hit him. "Ne ne, Sorry Sakura-Chan."

"Get out or I will re-build your fucking face!" she sneered at him with balled fists. As soon as he left, a small smirk was found on her lips. Oh how she enjoyed this but of course afterwards she would apologise and tell him it was rude to do something like that.

Sakura walked back into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

'_Tonight he will come again…'_ she thought and discarded her top to get her normal clothes back on, red shirt with black shorts and a skirt above it.

---

"Itachi-san."

He turned around and looked in the face of his smiling mother. Itachi patiently waited for what his mother had to tell him. "Do you have something to do tonight?"

He slowly nodded at his mother and shot her a questioning look. "…so, you wont be eating with us?"

Itachi nodded again and saw his little brother walking pass in his pj's when he walked to the kitchen. "Okay…have a nice day, dear." Mikoto smiled again and turned around to the kitchen.

When he walked outside, he heard someone call his name again - Couldn't people just leave him alone for a day? It wouldn't be the end of the world.

As he turned around he met the eyes of his father and sighed slightly. "Yes, father." came his cold voice as he looked away from Fugaku. "Are you going to train?" Itachi eyed his father for a moment and nodded at him, turning around and leaving him behind.

It was a hot day today, and Itachi sighed, even if black was his favourite colour to wear sometimes it was a bit too much. And even then… all Uchiha's had mostly black clothes, and of course being future Clan Leader he had to continue the tradition.

A faint scent hit his nostrils and he looked at his side, seeing someone with pink hair among all the people who were walking on the marked.

He smirked and made his way to her, not letting her notice until he stood a hair away from her.

Itachi slowly tilted his hand and laid it on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and looked in the cold eyes from the one who paid her a visit every night.

_Itachi…_

"Going somewhere?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Getting some supplies," she shortly answered and felt the curious looks from people on her.

"Ah," was his only answer and he took her wrist, leading her to the forest. "Itachi-san!" she hissed.

"I have to go to the hospital in an hour!"

When they were away from the gates, he turned around and smirked as she looked at him with those big eyes of hers.

"What are we doing here?" she asked quietly as she eyed the Uchiha in front of her. He didn't answer her with words; he answered her with his lips on hers.

Sakura moaned in his mouth as she felt him demand for access in their dominate kiss. Slowly she opened up for him, letting his tongue meet hers. What she didn't know was that he was pushing her more and more backwards, meeting a tree.

She slowly let her hands entwine with his black hair as they broke apart from eachother, breathing.

Slowly both looked at eachother and what Sakura saw was nothing but coldness, yet lust was shown. Itachi leaned down again, sucking on her neck and making her gasp in pleasure.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered slowly. "We're in the middle of the forest! Can't you wait for tonight?" Itachi smirked against her neck and moved back. "I saw you and I couldn't let you just walk away." he whispered huskily against her lips, moving his groin against hers and earning another moan pass her lips.

* * *

Lemon? Yes! XD; Next chapter though PAnd yes, Sasuke will be jealous! XD In 3 days I'll update. 


	2. Chapter 2

I said I would update in 3 days.. XD Here it is o.o Hope you like it.

I **don't** own Naruto. Kishimoto does :D

**Note:** I decided to make my chapters longer (of every fic.) The pages now will be 8/12. This chapter is 8 pages. So you know o.o XD

* * *

His hands slipped under her shirt and moved to her back, unclasping her bra. Sakura moved her hands out his hair and tugged at his shirt, wanting it off. She was lost in the addicting sensation he always gave her. "Take it off." she whispered against his lips.

Sakura loved it when he took his own shirt off, she could just melt as she saw his muscular body. Knowing she was the only one to touch him like that. As he took off his shirt for her she let her eyes wander down his chest, ending at the hem of his pants.

A chuckle left his lips and she looked back at his red eyes, he leaned closer, nibbling on her earlobe. "Don't worry." He softly whispered as he pressed her up against the tree. Now it was his time to let his hands tug at her skirt and shorts, sliding her skirt and shorts down he eyed her pink panties for a while, moving his gaze back to hers.

"Always pink." he cooed and Sakura could feel the annoyance in her rise up, _hello! Could she do anything about liking pink? What about his black, huh? _Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and felt his hands upon her waist. He kissed her again, this time it was a gentle kiss and she was carried away with it.

Slowly she unbuttoned his pants, letting them slide down his legs and she shyly looked at the bulge in his boxers. Itachi narrowed his eyes and let his left hand go up slowly, tilting up her chin to make her look at him. Both looked at eachother with equal lust.

Was this love or lust?

Both were confused,

Why _him?_

Why _her?_

They both didn't know the answer so they just let it happen. He slightly pushed her up the tree, letting her legs wrap themselves around him. He planted kisses on her jaw and slowly let a hand drift to her inner thigh, to her most private part and smirked as he felt that she was wet.

"Itachi.." Sakura moaned slightly as she felt his finger against her female part. She groaned in pleasure as he started to slide his fingers up and down her folds. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening the hold to make him know that she was ready.

His hand left her inner thigh and moved down to his boxers, pushing them slightly down and moved his hand back up, pushing her panties aside so he could enter her.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as he filled her with his length. All thoughts left her mind. She forgot about her hospital work, she forgot about Sasuke, _again.._ She forgot about Naruto. The only thing in her mind was the one in front of her, _Uchiha Itachi._

Sakura had waited so many years for Sasuke, yet he didn't acknowledge her, he always wanted to surpass his brother, he forgot about everyone else.

But then, Itachi, his older brother showed interest in her.

She couldn't resist it for she had longed so much for the attention from a man.

Itachi started to move in her on a steady rhythm and heard moans slip of her lips. Moan after moan. Thrust after thrust.

At a moment she was screaming his name over and over again, harder just as his thrust were.

Itachi let out a small groan against her neck as he felt her walls tighten around his member and her legs around his waist.

He pulled out and drove back in with a harder force, he was surprised no one had found them yet. Even if they would, he would have known.

A smirk found it's way upon his face wondering the look his little brother would give him when he would know he had taken away his little flower.

_His.._

Itachi's eyes darkened and thrust harder in her, she was no longer from his little brother, she was now his. He had claimed her. And he wasn't thinking of letting her go, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And _his.. _

His shaft hitting a place in her – making her gasp in pleasure.

Sakura was roughly pushed against the tree as he thrusting in her and the tree was moving with them as Sakura screamed yet again his name as her climax hit her. She buried her head in his neck and panted against his ear as his thrust slowed down when he had found his own release.

The only thing that was heard in the forest were the chirping from birds and Sakura's panting.

They stayed for that a little longer until they felt the cool wind against their bodies. Slowly he pulled out her and let her stand on her own legs, yet her face was still hidden in his neck, panting.

As his hands travelled behind his neck he untangled her arms around his neck and kissed her gentle on her cheek. "I'll bring you home" he huskily whispered, as he looked down at her.

His hand cupped her face and she slowly nodded against his hand. Itachi pulled his boxers again up, followed by his pants and fastened them again. All the times his eyes were upon Sakura. Every move she made to get her clothes back on, he watched it, as a movie.

When they both were fully clothed again he hooked his arm under her knee and carried her bridal style. He jumped with ease in the tree, branch from branch and Sakura let her head rest against his shoulder. Feeling sleepiness take over as she watched the cloudy sky.

_It will rain soon.._

Was her only thought when she fell asleep in his arms.

Itachi noticed the very second Sakura had drifted off in a slumber. Soundless he made his way in the village, jumping from roof to roof. He did not want that other people knew about this. With time, they would know. But not now.

Itachi neared her apartment and slowly opened the window, jumping on the floor next her bed. When he turned around again he saw that it was raining, _just in time_ he smirked and laid her down on her bed, closing the window after.

He was about to walk out her room when a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned around, looking in the face from Sakura. "Don't go." she whispered at him. Sakura let go of his wrist and scooted up until she was with her back against the wall, waiting for him to lie next to her, _hoping.._

Thinking about it he would train normal, if it rained or not. But the way she was asking it him, and whenever he was with her, she made him forget about being the future clan leader. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he slipped out his sandals and lied next to her.

A movement next to him caught his attention. looking at him as he probed his arm under his head. Turning around she faced the window and a moment later he felt his arm on top of her thigh.

Sakura snuggled back into his warm body, falling asleep.

---

Waking up the next morning Sakura felt arms wrapped around her possessively and she smiled slightly before turning around to look in the face from Itachi who looked at her. "Good morning." she whispered as she leaned closer, connection their lips.

He pushed her against him and hungrily answered the kiss. They broke apart again and looked at eachother, she whispered, "Do you want something to eat?" He slowly shook his head and turned around, laying on his back he sighed.

"Itachi?" she slowly whispered, scooting closer. He eyed the window and saw that it was still raining, then he looked down at the girl next to him who looked at him with those big eyes. A sudden knock was heard on the door and Itachi decided to answer it, forgetting about hiding their relation.

Itachi looked around for his shirt and heard a giggle from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw that Sakura was wearing it he smirked and walked with only his pants on to the door, opening.

The moment the door opened Itachi grew cold and had a hard time to keep his smirk of his face as he saw the look his younger brother gave him.

A moment of silence was there and the air seemed to get heavy by every second there passed.

"Itachi?" a female voice said from behind him, Itachi slowly turned around to reveal Sakura in his over sized black shirt. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Sakura, and he couldn't say anything, so it was true..

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered in shock, how would she explain this! Before she could open her mouth he had already turned around and ran downstairs, outside in the rain. "Sasuke!" she yelled after him, wanting to run after him but a hand gripped her wrist, pulling her back inside.

"It's raining." Itachi commented, turning his gaze away from her. Sakura ran back to her room, looking out the window as she saw Sasuke running at high speed away. Itachi strolled after her, leaning against the wall as he saw her throwing his shirt off her and getting her own clothes back on, ignoring Itachi's gaze that wandered over her body.

"Where are you going." came his cold voice, it didn't sound like a question, more like statement. Sakura arched her eyebrow as she jumped in her pants "After Sasuke." a chuckle left his lips and Sakura looked at him "What?" she asked as she tugged her feet in her sandals.

She was about to walk pass him but then she was pressed against the wall, Itachi hovering above her. A gasp left her lips as she looked with anger at him. Amusement flashed in his eyes and another chuckle left his lips as he noticed that she was gathering chakra in her hands.

"What will you do? Fight me?" he whispered darkly. Sakura knew she couldn't so she tried to relax, relax, relax.. A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and leaning her head against the wall, feeling his breath dance on her skin. "You don't know where he went to, so why would you go and try to find him?"

She locked eyes with him and her anger took over again, _damn it, bastard!_ she angrily thought. Then his eyes grew serious again - cold. "The reason I stop you is because he is a _man_, Sakura." he said in a serious tone as he pressed himself against her, earning a gasp.

His lips moved down to her neck and let his tongue slowly dart out to lick her neck, blowing warm air on the wet spot and making her shudder in pleasure. "A man who wants to _claim_ you." he whispered as his lips moved over her ear. "A man who wants to _bed_ you."

Sakura had to admit that - no matter how weird this was, she liked it, there was no way denying it.

It was like Itachi was talking about himself.

"A man who _lusts_ after you." His lips found hers in a bruised kiss and Sakura answered it back with equal force.

Then a sudden flash of Sasuke flashed trough her mind and Sakura broke apart from the kiss, turning her head to the side and still feeling his breath on her skin.

"He is my _team mate_" turning her head she glared at him which he returned with a smirk. Itachi leaned closer, mouth touching her ear in butterfly touch. "And a _man_.." he whispered sensually.

Her hands clutched his shirt, she didn't really know what to do, push him away or hold him there? But Sasuke was a team mate.. And Itachi was her lover.

Then he pulled away, stepping 2 steps away from her, always his eyes were upon her. Sakura pushed herself from the wall and walked into the dining room, to the door that leads outside. "Will you be here when I return"

The answer never came and she left her apartment, running outside as it started to rain more and more. Itachi was right - she didn't know where he had run to, but never the less, she still had to find him, tell him... Tell him what?

_Tell that Itachi is your lover? Deny it? Lie about it?_

Sakura stopped in the middle of the street, her clothes were already drenched and she didn't know what to tell him.

But..

If you are Haruno Sakura you don't simply give up. She started to run again, running in the forest where she knew Sasuke would be.

"Sasuke." she yelled as she ran further away from the gates. Whipping away some wet hair that landed in her hair she saw a shadow sitting in front of the lake. Sakura stopped running and quietly made her way to him. "Sasuke." she whispered and saw him turning around.

As he saw who it was he stood back up and wanted to walk away but a hand gripped his shirt and he stopped in his tracks, still not facing her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, knowing exactly what was wrong. "Sasuke." she whispered again, wanting him to reply.

"Let me go Sakura."

"No. Tell me."

Sasuke turned around and faced her. Sakura's eyes widdend at seeing the anger and hate in his eyes.

He felt betrayed.

"You don't know? Well then, why don't you ask my brother?" he snarled at her and ran away, again. Leaving a sobbing Sakura behind, she felt to her knees and slammed her fists on the ground.

"What do you want" she hissed, knowing he was watching her. "Let him go." Itachi whispered as he stood behind her, his clothes were drenched as well, yet he didn't care. "No!" she yelled and slammed her fists again in the ground.

His hand settled on her shoulder and she rudely jerked her shoulder away from him, only to be pulled up harshly by him she gasped and her eyes widened as she saw the sharingan in his eyes. But, she didn't care and Sakura started to struggle again, anything to get away from him.

"Itachi! Don't!" she hissed as she pushed at his chest. She didn't dare to look at his face for she knew he would be smirking at her. "S-stop.." Sakura sobbed louder and finally managed to get out his grip, she started to run again, getting away from him and after Sasuke.

But, Itachi wouldn't let her.

With the speed of light he had tripped her, landing on top of her as they locked gazes. Sakura bit her lip as she noticed his hands next to her head, his bangs touching the side of face and his steady - warm breath on her face.

"Leave him." he said quietly. Itachi knew she still had a weak spot for Sasuke, but he wanted her for him _alone_. He didn't want to _share_ her with _anyone_. Sakura knew he meant more with those words then just leave him alone. But how?

She still loved - cared for Sasuke. But having a relation with someone else you belonged to eachother, and someone who was a protective type wasn't a good thing at all.

He may not shown it a lot, but she knew when he was like that, when a man dared to look at her, or even talk to her, he would take care of the problem. She didn't really mind for she had always wanted a protective boyfriend.

But Sasuke was different.. Right?

It was still raining and he waited for an answer from her. Sakura's tears streamed out her eyes and she faintly wondered why he had interest in a weak kunoichi.

"Why.." she whispered as she blinked. "Why what" he whispered back, letting his lips brush against hers. "Why... Me." his lips crushed down on her, forcing her to answer and she mewled in pleasure, giving him entrance in her mouth.

With this, she had given herself to him, now they belonged together. Itachi smirked and broke the kiss, lifting himself and her up.

He took her in his arms and saw her turning her head away in shame. "There is nothing you can do anymore about this Sakura-Chan" Sakura didn't had the energy to answer him.

Itachi jumped from branch to branch, knowing his little brother was watching them, he glanced behind him and met the blood red eyes from his little brother. Itachi smirked, now he had seen her with him, now Sasuke knew she was his. And he was never going to let go.

The whole time they were silent, Sakura didn't want him to see now, but he always would come back, _always.._

She had asked him why her, but he simply stared at her before crushing their lips together.

Itachi neared her apartment and walked in, closing the door behind him before he went to her room. He laid her almost gentle on the bed and took out a kunai to get those wet clothes of her. First her shirt was cut in half and then her skirt and shorts, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments.

He turned around to walk to the bathroom but a weak voice made him stop in his tracks. "..Stay" he glanced over his shoulder and saw Sakura looking at him, tears streaming of her face. "I'm not going." he whispered and walked in the bathroom, discarding his own clothes.

* * *

Hope you liked it of course o.o Chapter 3 ... 3 days XD;

* * *

Answers:

**Heartless Ghost: **ItachiSakura XD I don't like ItachiSakuraSasuke xD;;And here's the update + lemon :D;

**Midnight-Miko66:** Most my fics are with lemons. XD; Except "How they Met" and "Blossom stuck between love" I know what you mean with that it is like a drug XD

**Animeaddict99:** Hm, same here. But, some aregood :D In this fic Itachi didn't kill hisclan XD;

**Toxicxkisses:** Thank you :D

**Jixnce:** Sasuke is going to tell Naruto? o.o

**XUchihaSakuraX:** Same here XD I just love it when Sasuke goes all jealous over Itachi :D

**Tsumi:** Tsumi! You have to add me on msn! ;-; I haven't talked to you in ages! But yeah, another ItachiSakura XD (though I'm still thinking about the DeidaraSakura fic for you! xD;) Sasuke gets indeed jealous o.o But, why would Itachi be jealous? XD

**Kenya:** I know! x.x! But, I had this story a long time in my head XD And I just needed to get it on paper but I had other fics as well so I wasn't really sure to post this one or not - but I did XD

**Chica De La Luna Fantasma:** Thanks :DHm, yeah, I did XD Phantomica told it me on msn, so I quickly added it to the summary.

**Lady Jaja:** He gets jealous! o.o XD And update your cute fic! XD

**Itachi-sama a.k.a Cathrun:** Yep XD

**Phantom:** Sorry to hear that, I hope you'll get over it soon. But, no there won't be a rape :D And thank you XD

**Sakura13pisces:** Thanks XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! xD; Hope you like it! o.o

I **don't** own Naruto. Kishimoto does. (he even owns Itachi ;-; XD)

Next chapter .. 3 days!

* * *

Sakura looked at the ceiling, not knowing someone had enter the bedroom, but the only one who would right now was, Itachi. 

She looked at her left, looking outside as it was raining. Her bed stood against the wall, right under the window.

A shift on the bed made her focus her eyes upon Itachi again and her hand reached out to cup his cheek. As Itachi leaned down he brushed his lips against hers.

He only wore his black boxers, the rest of his clothes he had left in the bathroom

His lips moved to her earlobe – taking it in and gently sucking on Sakura's earlobe

She knew what he wanted but she wasn't in the mood for 'it' so she turned around again, with her back to him saying in silent 'no'

He understood her message and lied next to her on his back, looking at the same spot Sakura did a few moments ago.

"Do you wish that I leave?" he spoke softly and saw her turning around with her face to him. Slowly she scooted closer, wanting his arms around her, and he did, turning around on his side he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Sakura was tired, all she wanted was rest, rest and rest. In his arms. She forgot about everyone else, _Sasuke…_ The only one in her mind now was _Itachi. _

Itachi eyed the window and thought back at the moment Sasuke saw him and her together, he smirked slightly. He loved to tease his little brother, to take away the things he loved.

His smirk disappeared, his little brother was a spoiled brat.

His onyx eyes focused back upon the girl next to him who was silently sobbing.

He soon heard her steady breathing, she had fallen asleep.

A sigh left his lips and soon he welcomed the sleep as well.

---

"Sasuke-" Mikoto looked at her youngest son who had walked in, his clothes were drenched, his hair was falling down his face, and he shot his mother a dark glare.

Mikoto looked with worry eyes at him as he walked upstairs to his room. She sighed and closed her eyes. She would pay him later a visit asking him what's wrong, but now he just needed to cool down.

Mikoto smiled slightly, that's Sasuke.

---

The night had fallen and Sakura woke up from her 'sleep' she noticed someone next to her, already knowing who it was..

She looked up to look in the face from a sleeping Itachi. Sakura never knew that he looked so… peaceful?

Itachi and peaceful?

No, Sakura shook slightly her head, Itachi and peaceful couldn't go together. As she averted her eyes again upon him she saw that he was awake.

A small smile appeared on her face, and she snuggled closer to him - almost pushing him off the bed-.

In a sudden move Itachi was on top of her, kissing her. Sakura replied to the kiss as usual and moaned in his mouth as he took control. His hands wandered over her body, softly massaging her breasts.

Sakura let her hands wander over his naked chest and moaned again as he cupped her left breast.

Again_ someone_ was watching them..

Sasuke sat on the opposite of Sakura's apartment watching with dark eyes what was happening in Sakura's bedroom.

When he came home a few hours ago his mother talked to him, of course it was meant to cheer him up.. But it didn't go that way, he wanted that everyone left him alone.

He only wanted one person to cheer him up.. And that person was Sakura. But.. His brother had claimed her as his.

His eyes darkened more as he saw Sakura arching under him. He couldn't really see Sakura, but whenever she arched her back her breasts came into view.

And he_ wasn't _the one who was doing it…

Again he saw her arching, her fingers sliding down his brothers back, leaving red marks behind.

He sickened by the idea of it and feeling himself harden. Closing his eyes tightly he groaned frustrated. When he opened his eyes again he got the shock from his life.

His brother..

Was looking at him.

'_What'_ Sasuke's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Itachi. A smirk found it's way on Itachi's face and looked with mild amusement at his younger brother as he saw what he was doing with Sakura.

Sasuke noticed Sakura arching again - Was he that good? But his eyes were still plastered on his brother, how he was moving _on top_ of Sakura, how he _looked_ at him.

'_No..'_ Sasuke stood up and ran away again, as fast as he could.

God.. His brother loved this didn't he? Always hurting him like this. His brother knew he had a crush on his female team mate, secretly.. But yet he had to do something to hurt him.

As Sasuke ran into the forest something made him trip and fall on the ground. He didn't care. Not anymore.. The rain drenched his clothes and when he had fallen on the ground he had landed in the mud.

Standing up he started to run again, the picture from his brother smirking at him when he was.. having his way with her.

This was the most painful day in his entire life.

---

_"Itachi!" _Sakura moaned loud as she closed her eyes tightly, not having the strength to hold back the screams, moans, groans that wanted to leave her lips.

He was so addicted.

And he was hers.

Just like she was his.

She still cared about Sasuke, but he never paid the attention she wanted - not as a friend, but she wanted the attention from a man. And that man now was Itachi, moving on top of her.

A groan left his mouth as well as Sakura scratched his back from the pleasure.

Both climaxed together and Sakura couldn't breath for a moment as she looked with wide eyes at his blank eyes. Sakura relaxed against her pillow and sweat covered both bodies.

Itachi pulled out of her, almost collapsing onto her. He rolled off her, with his back against the wall and pulled her body closer to him, bodies touching and she pulled the blanket over them, falling asleep with a sad smile.

---

As Sakura woke up the next morning she noticed that Itachi wasn't anymore in the bed and she quickly turned around, facing the wall. Sakura pouted slightly that he wasn't here anymore, that he wasn't there to smirk at her when she pouted childish.

Sakura got up, sitting on the edge of her bed and she wrapped the sheets around her naked body who ached for a shower. As Sakura walked out her room into the dining room she noticed a small letter on the table and she made her way to it, knowing he had let it behind.

_Sakura,_

_I have a mission later this day. I wanted to train before I went off._

_I will be back in a couple of days - it depends on the mission._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Uchiha Itachi._

_Typical him_, Sakura thought. But it didn't matter, she would have a mission too, to the Stone. She knew her mission would last longer then Itachi's. Even if they had Sasuke on the team, he would never be what Itachi is now.

Sadness entered Sakura's face at the thought of him. What had she done?

Sakura let the note slip out her hands and she made her way to the bathroom, losing her sheets as she entered the bathroom.

_'hmm..'_ She knew Itachi had taken a shower this morning, the bathroom was still filled with his scent.

As Sakura stepped in the shower she let hot steamy water fall down on her body. Sakura closed her eyes and let her hands wander over her body, thinking about Itachi. His hands on her belly, his lips on her neck, gently sucking. And his body pressed against her back.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Turning on the tabs of the shower she careful got in and closed her eyes as the water was sliding down her body._

_What Sakura didn't know was that someone had entered her bathroom and looked with passionate eyes at her body. The person discarded his own top – followed by his pants and boxers and he slowly made his way to her._

_Sakura felt a presence behind her but it was too late – just as she wanted to turn around arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush with a naked body behind her._

_She heard him chuckle and relaxed in his embrace – leaning her head on his shoulder as he gently sucked on her neck and his hands roamed over her belly._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Sakura bit on her lip, she couldn't be thinking this, she soon had a mission, and thinking about him again..

A soft sigh left her lips and Sakura pressed herself against the wall, remembering the first time they had met. The time she fell in love with _him._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_"W-who are you!" she asked breathless. As she saw the Konoha mark on his protector she somehow relaxed, but that still didn't mean that she would be safe. A flash of red shone trough the darkness, and as soon as she averted her eyes upon his, she thought it was Sasuke.._

_Sasuke.._

_But, it wasn't him, as soon as he came closer Sakura noticed this person had long black hair, tied in a loosened tie. He was taller then Sasuke, he smelled.. More manly, yet he looked so much like Sasuke. The lines under his eyes were as well different._

_Then a sudden flash from when she was with Naruto at home from Sasuke, telling him they had a mission. An older boy opened the door, and that Uchiha, was him._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Sakura enjoyed the way how the water was beating on her body. She sighed, thinking about the time he made her a full grown woman.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_"Were are we?" she silently asked as she walked behind the silent Uchiha. Sakura enjoyed the cold breeze against her body - the moon whom shone upon them._

_Sasuke was having a mission now.._

_"We're here." Her mind 'dumped' Sasuke out and replaced him with Itachi._

_Sakura silently walked next to him - looking at the lake - the moon upon it making it.. She didn't know any words for it - it was so beautiful._

_She slightly turned her head to the side - noticing that his emotionless eyes upon her she answered it with a smile._

_They had a 'relation' for 6 weeks now.. Time seemed to pass by._

_"It's beautiful.." she whispered. She saw in the corner of her eye that he nodded at her. "Itachi?" she quietly asked as she saw him walking to a tree and sitting down - his back leaning against the wall and his eyes upon her frame - roaming freely._

_A slight blush was making it's way on her cheeks and he chuckled lightly at it._

_In those two weeks nothing really happened .. just a kiss here - and a kiss there. Sakura quietly walked to Itachi and her eyes downcast - having problems with his heavy gaze upon her and she sat down next to him._

_A moment of silence and rare peace was there - both enjoying the silent - the moon - eachother. A shift next to her made her look back at Itachi who's face was inching closer to hers. Blushing she closed her eyes and felt his soft lips against her own._

_Her hands were positioned on his shoulders and felt him deepen the kiss - giving him entrance to her mouth. What she didn't know was that Itachi was pushing her more and more down on her back until he hovered above her._

_Sakura's eyes flied open as soon as she came into contact with the ground and softly gasped in his mouth. Itachi broke the kiss and stared down at the girl under him._

_A virgin._

_He smirked and trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone. "I-Itachi." she whispered in panic - not knowing these things. He didn't reply and started to nibble her jaw. "I-.. I don't know about this." she murmured yet he ignored her and Sakura started to get enough of this._

_Pushing him up he moved so they locked gazes. A soft blush covered her cheeks as she looked at his mesmerize stare. Itachi smirked down at her - leaning the little space in to connect their lips while his hands pried her legs open - making himself home to move._

_Her eyes widened as she felt 'something' against her core and she broke the kiss with turning her head to the side. "Sakura" he finally spoke and she looked back at him. His hands roamed over her body - touching her everywhere._

_His hands were close to her breasts - her female parts. she was scared for this._

_As if he could read her thoughts - he leaned down - whispered calmly, "It's okay.."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Sakura turned off the knops, getting a towel and wrapping it around her body.

"What is it." she said as soon as she stepped out the bathroom, without looking at the person who was leaning lazily against the wall. "Yo.. Is that the way you treat your old sensei?" Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Next time you come here without invitation you're dead."

"Alright.." He said as he pushed himself of the wall, a smile behind his mask. "Tomorrow, 1:30 pm, at the gates. that's all." Sakura nodded at him, waiting until he disappeared. When he did so she let the towel slip of her body and she walked to her closet.

---

"Itachi." The one with the name Itachi turned around, facing his little brother who stood at the threefold from _his _room. Sasuke was waiting for an answer that never came so he continued. "...Haruno." Again he said nothing, he just stared at his little brother.

"Talk" Sasuke spat out, feeling the tears well up, but he couldn't cry in front of Itachi, anyone else as his older brother, but not Itachi.. Anger made his tears dry quickly and he fisted his fists. "What do you think you're doing!" In a sudden move Sasuke was pressed against the wall from the hall, with Itachi hovering above him.

His sharingan was turned on and the look he gave Sasuke made him want to turn around and run away, he never knew what would happen when Itachi would be mad - or anything near, but he would face it now. Itachi's lips were tightly on eachother, making a thin unreadable line on his face.

"What I am doing is none of your business foolish brother." he pressed Sasuke tighter against the wall, his hand surrounding his throat, squeezing a bit to make him gasp.

"If I find out that you have talked about this with her, you will pay dearly.." A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips and his eyes darkened, Itachi squeezed harder as he leaned closer, his mouth next to his ear. "..dearly" Itachi let his arm fall back next to his body and turned around, walking back in his room to get his stuff.

Sasuke looked with wide eyes at him.

Sasuke blinked and a flash came back from Itachi moving on top of _her_, anger kicked in and he threw a kunai at Itachi, who turned around with the speed of light and caught the kunai effortless. He disappeared in thin air, re-appearing behind his brother.

A kick in Sasuke's side made him fly back in the long hallway and he hit the end of the hall with his back, he coughed up blood and landed on his knees as he saw his brother nearing him.

Sasuke wanted to get away from him, anything but away. But Itachi wasn't letting him and he pulled Sasuke roughly back up by his hair. A scream left Sasuke's lips as he met his brothers eyes. "Don't do anything that might get me mad, Sasuke."

He merciless rammed his fist in Sasuke's stomach. Smirking as he saw Sasuke's eyes widened, he kneed him in his stomach, making Sasuke collapse on his knee. He forcefully pulled him back up, red eyes meeting black onyx who begged that he would stop.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and smirked as he saw his pathetic brother fall down. "Itachi." a female voice called out in shock and he slowly turned around, looking in the face from his mother, Mikoto.

He ignored her and walked back to his own room, leaving a shocked Mikoto behind with Sasuke. "I don't think he can go on his mission anymore."

For Itachi was right - he had beaten Sasuke so hard it had broken a few ribs and Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had to cancel their mission - or someone else had to re-place him. And who else could do that? His own brother.

Itachi hadn't asked for, the Godaime had said that he would have to cancel his own mission to re-place his brother in his team. He hated it to work in teams but Godaime's words were law. And he couldn't get away from it.

He looked at his little brother who was laying in a hospital bed, he smirked slightly, how weak his little brother was. Itachi strolled to the window, looking outside as the sun came up. Hearing a soft click he glanced over his shoulder, only to meet sea foamy eyes

* * *

Hope you liked it! XD;

* * *

Answers:

**XUchihaSakuraX:** Haha :D Same here - but then Itachi has to win though xD;

**Marise-Chan:** Thanks :D

**Sasukegrl:** In the serie or this fic? o.o;

**animeaddict99:** Haha XD I don't feel sorry for him o.o GOOD FOR HIM XD (sorry, I don't really like Sasuke x.x;) But true - he always gets betrayed in some kind of way xD

**Kenya:** There you go :D Chapter 3 XD

**Toxicxkisses:** Haha XD Yeah. I wanted to have Itachi being possessive over her! o.o! And It will stay that way too! XD (you'll see in the next chapter o.o)

**Aznmelon:** True o.o;

**Karukaru:** Yes. It's happening in Konoha :D Uhm, when they're older o.o (Itachi 21 years old. Sakura 17 years old.) She lives in a apartment and he still lives home - thats why they're mostly found in her apartment xD; The action will come in .. chapter 4 or 5 o.o going to the Stone.

Heartless Ghost: Thanks XD 3 days are over! Here's the chapter XD

**Tsumii:** You gave me an idea! o.o! I'll probably 'push' it in chapter 4 (I think) XD What would I do without you haha XD And I didn't get your mail trough T.T We have to find another way... Trough pm? o.o

**Crazyanimeidiotnumberone:** You're making me blush XD; (btw; which fans? x.x;)Ah, anyways, here's the chapter:D

**Midnight-Miko66:** True - you'll see that in the next chapter XD (If I don't forget T.T;) And here's the update XD

**Jixnce:** Indeed I do o.o; Sorry xD;

**Itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun:** Yes:D

**Chica De La Luna Fantasma**: At the end of the chapter :D; (I know, it sucks T.T;)

**Shy-Princess:** Hm, maybe, but Itachi will not like that XD;


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Sorry Sorry! x.x! I TOTALLY forgot to update yesterday + I still had to add a few things which I did today (took me almost the whole day xD;) Uhm. Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it :D

I **don't** own Naruto. If I did - I would be rich and would have let Itachi kill Sasuke (Sorry - I can't stand Sasuke x.x)

It's - uhm - 12 pages:D (added a whole lotta stuff xD;)

**Note:** After chapter 5 I will not update after 3 days. Simply because I'm still busy with chapter 6 and it will take me more then 3 days x.x;

* * *

Sakura slowly made her way to Sasuke's bed as she faintly blushed at seeing Itachi here. 

Yet Itachi didn't waste time and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her frame from behind, nuzzling her neck with his nose and smirking as she went rigged in his arms.

"Why did you do this." she whispered slowly, looking at Sasuke's sleeping form as Itachi's hold tightened. "It was his own fault." he whispered huskily against her neck, kissing and licking. "Itachi." Sakura hissed, "Not now!" he smirked against her neck and turned her around, kissing her roughly on her lips.

When they broke apart they heard a weak voice coming from the bed and both looked at Sasuke whose eyes were slightly open. "Sasuke." Sakura whispered and broke out Itachi's grasp, sitting down on the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"How.. Are you?" Sasuke turned his head to the side, black bangs covering half of his face. Sakura quietly shot Itachi a questioned look who answered with a blank gaze..

She had a relation with him now for 5 months and when he had stolen her innocence he changed - he was still the cold heartless Uchiha Prodigy whom people know. But whenever he was with her..

He was still cold - yet he wanted her all the time near him whenever they were together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey lady where are you going? Don't you want to dance with me before you go?" a drunk man asked Sakura as she walked pass a pub - she could notice there was a party going on. With a lot of drunk people. "Uhm, no thanks. I have to go home now." She smiled polite at him as she tried to pull her arm out his hold._

_"Aw come on lady, just one dance? Your boyfriend won't notice a thing."_

_"Didn't you hear that she said 'no'?" Sakura's eyes widened and turned her head slightly to see Itachi. "Hey kid, scram. The lady and I are busy" His drunk eyes focused back upon Sakura "Now where were we - dance!"_

_Before Sakura could see it the man was kicked back into the pub - into the dancing people. Sakura quickly spun around to look in Itachi's sharingan eyes and she looked in confusion and anger at him "I could have handled him alone!" she hissed._

_Itachi didn't say anything - just grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her along. "I-Itachi!" she gasped. Pushing her against the wall - his hands blocking her escape as they set next to her waist - palms flat._

_"You didn't need to do that. I could have just said-" His lips crushed down on hers - prying her lips open and entering with his tongue he made her mewl. His tongue entwined with hers - fighting. After a few more moments they broke apart - Sakura panting while Itachi smirked at her._

_"You could have." was his only answer as he stepped away from her "Come" his smooth voice drifted to her ears and Sakura shivered. "Where to" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. Itachi didn't say a thing and just turned around._

_Sakura knew that Itachi knew she would follow - He didn't doubt about it, and she did. She followed him. Linking her hand with his she pressed herself against his arm._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Sakura would talk about this later with him, but now her concern was Sasuke. "Do you want anything?" she asked as she stood up, placing her hands on his bed. Again he ignored her, he didn't want to do anything with her, not anymore..

"Sakura. It's time we go. He needs his rest." A cold voice called out, and Sasuke glanced with pain at his brother, not for hurting him physically, emotionally as well, for taking away Sakura. Itachi caught his glance and answered it with activating his sharingan.

"Alright.." Sakura whispered, letting her hand slide slowly down his arm which he quickly jerked away from her. Sakura stood back up and walked around the bed, pass Itachi who only waited for when she would leave the room to talk to his brother.

As the door closed, "Next time you won't get that easily away." he smirked at seeing Sasuke's pained eyes, frightened eyes.

Itachi turned around, digging his hands in his pockets he lazily made his way out Sasuke's room, he knew his place now.

Itachi saw Sakura leaning against the wall and eyed her for a moment, being shot with a glare from her side. "Leave him alone Itachi. You already have me, what more do you want?" she hissed at him, making him only hear it as he neared her, palms next to her waist against the wall and leaning closer.

"I want that he knows that you're _mine_." he whispered darkly, seeing her eyes widened. However, she knew he was serious as he pressed himself against her and the wall. Sakura's hand pushed against his chest but he didn't move an inch.

A chuckle left his lips and he rubbed himself against her. Sakura focused more chakra in her hands - not now, not after what had happened to Sasuke, not here.

"Itachi stop!" Sakura bit her lip as she felt him bite harshly on her earlobe, sucking on her earlobe afterwards.

"Sakura-Cha..."

Both Itachi and Sakura looked aside from them, seeing Kakashi who eyed them suspiciously and Naruto who gasped openly. Sakura scolded and shot Naruto a death glare. Itachi removed himself from her, glaring at Kakashi who openly glared back at him.

Sakura faintly wondered or Itachi didn't feel cold whenever he had his ANBU clothes on - like now.

Sakura was happy she had the jounin outfit that kept her warm, unless the ANBU clothes from Itachi and Kakashi.

"We're here to visit Sasuke before we went off." Kakashi slowly spoke up, never leaving his gaze of Itachi. "Don't worry. He's asleep now." Sakura eyed Itachi as he spoke, thinking about those lips - yet she was still angry at him.

"Ah." Kakashi slowly nodded, averting his eye from him and back upon Sakura. He slightly smiled. Sakura smiled a true smile at him which Itachi caught, nevertheless he didn't say anything of it.

"Yes.. Did Tsunade-Sama told you..." she trailed of, looking at Itachi. "Yes."

"Okay." she faintly blushed as Naruto and Kakashi turned around, "Till tomorrow Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura averted her eyes back upon Itachi - the stubbornness in her eyes and he eyed her calmly. "Itachi. Stop this." she said. "Hm." he walked pass her and tucked his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked at the closed door from Sasuke's room and then back upon Itachi's back..

_Sasuke.. Forgive me_. She closed her eyes and walked after Itachi.

Sakura looked at his back as he stood outside waiting for her.

Quietly she walked next to him. Acting like they were just standing there - not knowing eachother. "I still have things to do in the hospital. Will you wait home for me?" Sakura saw out the corner of her eye him nodding at her then disappear.

Quickly Sakura turned around - running trough the hall back to Sasuke's room.

She opened the door - seeing black eyes looking at her they locked gazes and Sakura stood frozen - how hard she tried she couldn't move. His eyes were pained and Sakura almost wanted to tell him that there was nothing between her and Itachi. But how hard it was.

It was the truth.

"Sasuke" she started in a low voice and silently closed the door behind her as she made her way to his bed. Sitting back upon the chair she was a few moments ago.

This time his hollow eyes followed her and were upon her as she sat down and looked at eachother.

"How to start.." Sakura whispered, her eyes showing pity for him.

Sasuke's eyes showed nothing but disgust - betrayal - hate.

"It.. It started when we came to pick you up.. When Itachi opened the door." His eyes widened "How long" Sakura turned her gaze away from him "How long, Sakura." Sasuke's voice was stern – determinate to know.

"5 months.." Biting her lips she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked back at him. "He just uses you" he spat at her and seeing her blink in surprise "You're nothing but his whore now - nothing else, he just uses you Sakura until he gets enough of you and dump you to get another."

He took a deep breath and started again, "That's how it always went - He makes his girls feel like she's in heaven, and when he has enough of them he will let them fall in hell." Sakura stood up - her pink locks falling in front of her eyes as he kept on with his insulting.

"You're just lucky that he stays with you that long - why? Why you? Why so long-" she slapped him across his face - biting her lips as her eyes filled with tears and he regretted it immediately for saying those things. "Sakura.." His black ebony eyes softened - but he knew it was too late, he knew he went too far.

"Don't say another thing" she breathed out, trying to hold back the tears "I will accept anything - I will let it all wash over me. But I will _not_ accept that you call me _his whore_!" her eyes gleamed over with anger "I am _not_ and I will _never_ be his _whore_!"

"He-"

"Sasuke."

Both teenagers looked at the door seeing Itachi who was leaning lazily against the door post. "Itachi." Sasuke spat sitting up. Itachi merely arched an eyebrow at him. "What will you do brother? Kill me in front of your whore?" He spat out with venom. Though his eyes were upon Sakura who's tears streamed down her cheeks for hearing those words.

She was just being used by him? Just his _play_ thing? His.. _Whore_?

"Enough" Itachi silently commented as he switched to Sasuke. "I hate you!" he yelled and continued "You took away.." Sasuke's stopped and looked at Sakura who walked out the room - her pink hair everywhere. Sakura passed Itachi without muttering a word - leaving the two Uchiha's alone.

"Are you satisfied?" Itachi's calm voice came as he saw in the corner of his eyes Sakura running sobbing away. "You do not have enough hate to hate me. You never showed interest in her." Itachi's eyes turned Mangekyou and started again, "If you do one more time something like that I will not only bring you back in the hospital. I will.." Itachi smirked and walked over to Sasuke - seeing him back away against his pillow.

"You'll just use her. Just like your other whores."

"Ah.. You're jealous Sasuke. How can you call yourself a good shinobi while you show your emotions. You're a disgrace."

Itachi smirked and turned around - stalking off to find Sakura.

His eyes scanned the area for any signs. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't had time for this little games - but if he didn't go find her she might do something stupid.

A smirk appeared on his face. Stupid. Something Sakura wasn't. Stubborn. Now that was the perfect word for her.

Perfect shaped breasts - small waist - perfect legs - perfect. He licked his lips and smirked, disappearing.

---

Her sobs were re-sounding in the calm forest and he already knew where she was. The place he had took her with him. The place he...

Itachi sped up his speed and walked out the forest - in front of the lake and looked around. A few trees further he saw her sitting. Her frame shaking. Her sobs. If he was someone else he might have felt sorry for her. But he wasn't. He was Uchiha Itachi.

Slowly he walked towards her - hearing her breath stir as he neared. Sakura wasn't thinking of moving an inch. Staying right there. Itachi smirked at her back - one of the reasons he 'liked' Sakura was because her stubbornness. "Sakura." his huskily voice drifted to her.

He slowly walked next to her while his eyes were plastered upon her - red eyes glowing. "I didn't take you for someone who is weak." yet she remained silent. "A shinobi-"

"is not allowed to show any emotions." she interrupted him. Itachi smirked. He sat down next to her – cupping her chin so she would look at him. Slowly bending down he captured her lips in a gentle kiss and felt Sakura's hand grip his shirt.

_"You are his whore... Whore... Nothing more.."_

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Itachi.." she whispered as they broke the kiss – "He's a fool, Sakura."

_A fool to let you go_

..But.

"What did he mean" she whispered again - Sakura gripped his black shirt more. "Nothing." he whispered back and cupped her cheek - making her look in his red eyes.

He slowly leaned down again and brushed his lips against hers - feeling her lips open up to him and he dipped his tongue in her mouth, softly touching her lips. Itachi leaned a little more in to push their lips together and deepen the kiss.

Her hand still clutched his shirt and his fingers started to trace up and down her arm.

---

Closing her eyes she softly sighed as Itachi brought her back home. "Will you stay" she whispered against neck as she looked up in his eyes. A small shiver went trough his body and Sakura giggled – pushing her face against his chest.

He jumped down from a roof – in front of Sakura's apartment.

Itachi kicked the door close and walked up the stairs. When they were in front of her door he let her stand on her own legs.

Getting out her keys she opened the door and walked in – followed by Itachi who's eyes scanned curiously the room – as he always did.

Sakura closed the door and sat down on the chair in the kitchen – sighing. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"No." was his only answer – she faintly wondered why he never ate here – did he thought she would poison the food? Sakura slowly nodded at him "I'm going to take a shower." She whispered and blushed as she made eye contact with him.

A smug smirk was found on Itachi's face – he knew what she was thinking about. Seeing her turn around to her bathroom he leaned against the wall.

As he heard the shower being turned on he pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Itachi's eyes grew darker with lust as he saw Sakura stepping in the bathtub. Arousal hit him deep at seeing her hips move and he felt himself harden. He said his brother was weak because he showed his emotions.

If he would be jealous – he would never show it. Yet this kunoichi made him lose control – she was becoming addicting for him. Not a good thing. He slowly looked around and caught a glimpse from green eyes that looked at him.

Averting his gaze back upon her he saw Sakura standing in the shower – blushing. Itachi narrowed his eyes and smirked at her. His eyes never leaving her as he discarded his shirt and pants – followed by his boxers.

Her blush deepened at seeing him naked and walking towards her. A chuckle left his lips and he pushed her slowly against the wall – ignoring the water that was beating upon the two.

His hands grabbed a hold on her wrists and pushed them above her head – licking his lips he leaned down and placed ghost kisses on her neck. Her breathing became shallow and she slowly grinded herself against him – feeling his member against her inner thigh.

Itachi slowly sucked on her skin – addicted. His lips moved back up – capturing her earlobe in his mouth and scrapped his teeth against it. Being rewarded with soft mewling sounds.

One hand drifted down to her right breasts and started to massage it slowly to get more reactions from her. Sakura closed her eyes and let her head lean against the wall – feeling his soft – gentle touches.

His hand played with both her breasts and his mouth paid attention to her neck and ear. As he let go of her both wrists he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pressed himself more against her.

A soft sigh escaped her lips – she wanted those lips upon hers. But how much she begged with grinding herself against him – he didn't. "Always so eager" he breathed out against her neck and making her shudder.

"Itachi.." she slowly whispered and saw him retreating from her neck. They looked at eachother for a while and then he leaned down – to capture her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

----

Waking up the next morning Sakura smiled and sat up – yawning freely as she stretched her arms and closed her eyes. A shift next to her made her open her eyes and look down at Itachi.

Sakura noticed that he was asleep – that she thought – Leaning slowly down she slowly caressed his lips with hers.

Before she knew it she was lying under Itachi – being kissed roughly. Emerald eyes widened and she gasped – giving him entrance to her mouth. His tongue slipped in and started a war with her tongue while his hands touched her body everywhere.

When he broke apart from her he smirked at seeing how breathless she was. Quietly getting up he walked to the bathroom to gather his clothes. The mission was today.

Sakura also got out her bath and looked around for her clothes – gathering and clothing herself with them.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked politely. "No." His silent smooth voice spoke up – making her shiver.

Her eyes met the clock on the wall and she saw that it was almost time. 10 minutes they had left. Walking pass the bathroom she waited for him – watching how his black hair was following his moves.

As Itachi was finished he walked out the bathroom – closing the door behind him – and gathered Sakura. Leaving her apartment. In a sudden flash they were in front of the Gates and Sakura almost lost balance for not if Itachi had wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura-Chan! We're over here!" a boyish voice called out and waved for the attention of his team mate. Sakura smiled and waved back at him. As Sakura and Itachi neared Kakashi and Naruto they started on their mission – walking into the forest.

To the Stone.

---

As they neared the small village the sun was shining upon them, and Sakura loved it. They quietly made their way trough the forest - destination the Stone. They neared the Waterfall and night came as they ended somewhere in a small village.

Sakura desperately needed a bath, it was a hot day and they didn't stop at all._ First a bath then my bed _she thought happily, letting the last sun beams hit her face. She totally forgot about Sasuke and what had happened yesterday.

And she wasn't aware of the glare competition Itachi and Kakashi had. But nevertheless, Itachi won for he could mask his emotions better then Kakashi.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered as they walked to their rooms. They only had reserved two rooms, which means they had to share. And Kakashi wasn't fond of the idea Itachi and Sakura together, fresh in his mind what had happened yesterday, with Sasuke in the room next to them.

"Will you share a room with me, ne ne?" Naruto asked with a big smile as he jumped from one leg to another leg, waving his both arms.

"No Naruto," she sighed. "I want to take a bath and sleep." Naruto pouted childish and walked in the other room were Kakashi had already disappeared in.

As Sakura entered the room she shared with Itachi she saw him laying lazily on the king size bed and sighed.

Throwing her bag at her side of the bed she tucked her hands under the hem of her shirt and threw it away as she walked in the bathroom, all the while Itachi's eyes were plastered upon Sakura's back.

She turned on the knops from the bath, filling it with lavender she closed her eyes and waited for the bath until it was filled.

Discarding her pants and followed by her panties she slowly let herself sink in the bath, leaning her head against the wall behind her, she closed her eyes and sighed in relief, not knowing Itachi had entered the room.

Itachi's hand dipped in the water slowly, letting his fingers slowly caress her stomach, and seeing her eyes fluttering open.

Both didn't say a thing as he sat on his knees next to the bath, his fingers nearing her most private part.

Itachi slowly caressed her thigh, moving ever so slowly to her private part. he slowly let his thumb flick her bud as his fingers played with her folds, earning a soft sigh.

Sakura's eyes wandered to his arm, to his neck and ended at his eyes, full of desire and confusion - like always. But slowly, he started to understand it.. Slowly, every so slowly.. She had to help him. And she would, she would.. Since she loved him - even if he is so protective, even if he was the brother from Sasuke.

Even if he 'brought' Sasuke in the hospital..

She loved him, the man in front of her who was touching her pleasurable. His finger probed at her entrance and she moaned, her hands moving down to his, pushing his finger in her she moaned again, closing her eyes as he started to move. Biting her lip as the tension started to well up.

Sakura gasped softly as another finger entered her, moaning louder, and bucking her lips against his hand she silently begged for more, and more would he give by moving faster in her and playing with her bud.

Closing her eyes tightly, she sat up and arched her back, moaning as she pressed his hand closer to her and climaxed.

She slowly let herself fall back, sighing as his hand left her. Sakura looked up at him, locking gazes she smiled softly at him.

"Itachi.." She felt sleep claim her, but she had to say it now, or never. "..I love you." there, the words had slipped of her lips and Sakura fell asleep, still holding his hand with her own.

---

Her eyes fluttered open, not remembering where she was but a move next to her made her relax as she averted her eyes upon the sleeping form from Itachi. Quickly glancing at the clock in her room she saw that it was 2 AM and she still could claim some sleep.

Sakura noticed she was still naked, but she didn't care, it was him. Slowly she lied back down, glancing at him as she noticed that he was awake, staring at her with those onyx eyes from him. _Of course.._ she thought. _Even if you are awake he will know it even when he is sleeping. _But, as always, she was happy he was next to her, Sakura snuggled closer to him, hiding her face against his muscular chest.

His arms slowly wrapped around her, tightening his hold. Sakura noticed he only had his boxers on, and enjoyed naked skin against naked skin, "Itachi.." she slowly whispered, kissing his chest. Inhaling his scent was the last thing she did before drifting back into sleep.

One thing on her mind thought, had she told him that she loved him? She didn't know, and he would never tell..

Itachi waited for another moment when she had fallen asleep against him, her body pressed up against him. He silently enjoyed their warmth being together, greedily he wanted more from her warmth.

Sleep claimed him as well and he closed his eyes, not opening them again for that night.

---

Onyx eyes looked at the wall, he couldn't sleep. The nightmare continued and he couldn't forget. But, he had to move on. It was just Sakura, that annoying little fan girl from him. Who always would call weakly out his name when he was fighting for her, defending her.

A sigh left his lips. He never could get her back from Itachi for he had seen them both, _twice._ How he had wished, longed that he was that person and not his brother. But.. If she wanted to be with Itachi, he should let her. If he did love her he wanted to see her happy, right?

But how come jealously took over as he saw Itachi and Sakura together.

It was too much for him. Closing his eyes he let out a frustrated groan and drifting off to sleep, his mind only thinking of one person.

----

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaan" A loud voice boomed and made both wake up, looking at eachother. "Morning" she whispered as she pressed herself against him, kissing softly his lips which he didn't return.

His grip around her only tightened, and Sakura was lost in his eyes, so lost she didn't know Naruto had bounced so hard on the door that he opened it with force, seeing Sakura in Itachi's arm he thought something was wrong.

"Hey you bastard! Let go of Sakura-Chan!" he was about to run at them when a hand gripped his shirt and held him there. Kakashi and Naruto both looking at the scene in front of them.

Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi gave them a cold look that he was about to kick them out - or kill. But, he would let Sakura solve this for she was fun when she was angry. "Get out you perverts!" She threw all kinds of things she could get at the two of them.

"Ne, ne! Sakura-Chan. Isn't he.. Isn't.." Naruto pouted childish as Kakashi left the room, still his grip on Naruto's shirt making Naruto get out unwillingly.

A chuckle left Itachi's lips and he slowly let his hand walk oh so slowly on her arm which made a shivers ran up and down her spine. He fisted his hand in her pink locks and sat up as well. Turning her face around to make her look at him and lock their lips passionately.

Sakura moaned as his hand cupped her bare breast and she let her both hands slid up his neck, ending in his black silky hair. As they broke apart from eachother they looked at eachother. Sakura gave him a small smile before turning around and sliding slowly out the bed, looking for her clothes.

"Pervert." she whispered at Itachi, knowing he was watching every move from her. He nodded slowly, looking away from her. He as well got out the bed, and looked for his pants who were never be found. Turning around he saw Sakura holding his pants up, teasing him.

Itachi walked over to her, seeing her step backwards playfully. "Sakuraaaaaaa-Chaaaaan." Naruto appeared again in the threefold and saw the annoyance, anger in Sakura's face. He quickly grabbed the doorknob, closing the door as he tried to avoid a kunai that Itachi threw at him.

Both ignored what had happened and Sakura still didn't want to give him his pants, he decided to play her little game and smirked as she backed away in the corner. Grabbing his pants with the speed of light he clothed himself with them.

Seeing Sakura pout at him he smirked and when she noticed she pouted more and more childish, ignoring his chuckle. He pulled her to him, kissing her with raw hunger, leading the kiss.

A soft knock was heard on the door when they were making out. Sakura's arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to him and they broke apart. "Sakura, Itachi.. We'll be waiting downstairs, will you two come?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. We will be right there."

As they heard Kakashi leave they broke apart, gathering their clothes again. Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly made a jump in the air. Turning around she slapped Itachi's hand away from her butt, glaring daggers at him ignoring his amusement glint in his eyes.

"Pervert!"

He smirked, pushing her against the wall with her front and Sakura turned her head, to look at him hovering above her, his groin against her ass. "Itachi!" she struggled, denying that she liked it. Then as sudden as he pressed her against the wall he pulled her away, out the room which she closed quickly as he pulled her to the chairs.

Sakura sighed, this will be a long mission. She slightly smirked, a pleasurable mission. She followed Itachi while their hands were still together, connected.

"Morning Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted happily, ignoring Itachi's dark look. All the time Sakura's eyes were upon Itachi's sexy ass in those ANBU clothes.

"Hm." she absently nodded at Naruto, blinking a couple of times. The night made her body do good. "Ready to go?" Kakashi asked as she smiled at him, she nodded again.

Both Naruto and Kakashi stood up, walking outside and followed by Itachi and Sakura.

They neared their mission - gather information about attacks from the Stone and get them to Konoha. Sakura and Itachi had to wander trough the city, while Kakashi and Naruto were looking for the jounins, and ANBU's around the village. Sakura noticed a lot of young girls who looked- drooled at Itachi and Sakura shot them glares - as saying _'he's mine'_

Which Itachi noticed and a chuckle was followed.

* * *

That's it! God - I'm tired x.x Hm .. Hope you like it :D And - for this fic - I always have 22/23 reviews - I hope I'll get them for this chapter as well :D Thanks!

* * *

Answers:

**Kenya:** There ya go xD

**KaruKaru:** Thank you :D

**XUchihaSakuraX:** And that Uchiha would be Itachi:D

**Toxicxkisses:** The hospital scene sucks T.T I know - but I couldn't get him to beat Sasuke the whole time and all x.x And - thanks xD And he'll be very gentle to Sakura in this chapter :D (so he wont lose her x.x;)

**BlackXHeart:** Uhm - no I don't know xD; Maybe - maybe not :P

**Heartless Ghost:** Of course I do! XD Why else would I make _Itachi_Sakura fics? xD

**Tsumii:** Indeed so :D haha. I have added you on msn - but you're never on T.T GET ON! XD Haha - yes - Of course I had to get Sasuke's ass kicked :D

**Shy-Princess:** Hm- I think because - when he goes alone on a mission he can decided what will happen. And with a partner he always has to talk or it is a good plan or not. Thank you :D

**Midnight-Miko66:** Uhm - don't really know XD; I just wanted to get that in - I guess that's something for the next chapter :D; More ItachiSakura-ness on your way!

**aznmelon:** Haha :D It's okay! xD I wanted him to act like that :D;

**Earwen Telrunya:** Thanks:D

**Lady Jaja:** - ItachiSakura fic :D She'll choose for him XD

**La Pinay:** I updated Friend or Foe yesterday :D

**Brittness18:** Of course xD

Thank you all :D


	5. Chapter 5

wasn't really working yesterday - I had a error every time I tried to upload it - and I had to go as well. So I tried again today - didn't work - so I asked Phantomica or she could help me xD so - she told me to use notepad.

_---The people who have read Breaking and Claiming - I'm going to change chapter 4 D: I didn't like it - it sucks. So - after this chapter - I'm going to start on it - and believe me - I will change a LOT---_

2 lemons...T.T; don't get angry xD;

I **don't** own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**Note:** From now I will not update in 3 days anymore - simply because I haven't started on those other chapters (almost done with chapter 6 - so maybe I will update it in 3 days o.o)

* * *

The evening neared and it was time to retreat to the forest were Naruto and Kakashi were waiting for them. 

As Itachi and Sakura walked in the forest, both heard something in the bushes and a kunai was thrown in the direction.

five shadows jumped out, surrounding Itachi and Sakura. Both attacked. Itachi ran with fast speed at one of the attackers, disappearing as he neared him and making his target confused.

Itachi stabbed a kunai in the persons heart and avoided a kick from someone else. While Sakura used her inhuman strength, she clenched her fist and slammed it down, making the attackers lose balance. A kick in Sakura's back made her fall on her knees and hands.

She looked behind her and quickly dodged another kick by jumping away.

Another twenty man appeared and Sakura started to pant, she couldn't fight them all. She shot a glance at Itachi who killed one after another one.

Sakura grunted in pain as two kunai's had hit her leg. She gathered chakra to her hand who laid on the wounds, she quickly healed herself - at least until it stopped to bleed and started to fight again.

But no matter what they were keep coming back.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked with her sea foamy eyes at Itachi who dodged a punch from someone else and he averted his eyes upon her as he kept on fighting. "Go." was his only answer.

Her eyes widened, surely, he didn't mean it, right?

"Go." Again his voice came. "I-I can't leave you behind!" Itachi disappeared and the men and Sakura lost track of him.

He re-appeared next to her kicking a man in the stomach as he neared Sakura. "I said go." Sakura didn't know what to do, more and more men kept coming- but she couldn't just leave him behind.

"I-Itachi.." she whispered as she saw someone else coming for her but who only got kicked away by Itachi. "Now!" Sakura turned around and ran as fast as she could - leaving the battlefield, leaving her lover.

After a good ten minutes running Sakura neared the place she would meet Naruto and Kakashi. Both looked in surprise at her bruised body and asked her were Itachi was.

"H-He-" she sobbed and coughed as she got stuck with her words and tears, she couldn't tell it. "Naruto, take her with you to Konoha, whatever you do. don't stop."

Kakashi scanned her body, seeing blood slid of her arms were a kunai had been stuck.

"Hai." Naruto slowly threw Sakura's arm over his shoulder, and jumped in a tree at a fast speed. Kakashi turned around and made his way to were Sakura and Itachi were attacked.

---

When he arrived, kunai's and blooded bodies were on the ground. But.. No signs from Itachi. Kakashi scanned the area, jumping from branch to branch, seeing nowhere the Uchiha prodigy.

As he stood on a branch looking at the sun who went under he thought about how telling his female student.

The wind blew softly trough his grey hair.

He quietly turned around, closing his eyes with a sigh and started to retreat to Konoha, where a pink haired kunoichi would be waiting for the information.

---

"Sakura-Chan! You need to go to the hospital first!" Naruto said worried as he tried to calm Sakura down. He threw Sakura over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the hospital with a struggling - sobbing Sakura. Naruto walked in, or rather ran in and saw a surprised nurse look at him.

"What happened?" she asked as she scanned Sakura's body who was bruised. "Follow me" she quickly got up, being followed by Naruto.

They walked in a room and the nurse stood next the bed, waiting patiently until Naruto lied Sakura on it.

"Stay here, I'll go get the Godaime." The nurse left the room, and Sakura had calmed down - still her body was shaking and tears made their way down her cheek. "Sakura-Chan.." Naruto whispered, his heart crumbled by seeing her like this.

"He'll come back, he will." Naruto looked at her shaking form as he stood next her bed, trying to calm down. "Naruto." the blond turned around to look in the face from Sasuke who glanced at Sakura behind Naruto. "What happened?" he whispered.

"...Itachi."

---

4 years ago she had last seen him. _Itachi_ went trough her mind, never forgetting the day she had lost him.. Sakura now was 21 years old, and he would be 26 years.

Sakura looked at the gates, every evening she would come here, waiting for the one.

Waiting for _him.._

FLASHBACK.

"No Itachi" Sakura laughed as she tried to avoid Itachi's hands. "S-Stop" Tears formed in her eyes and she rolled over on her stomach. Itachi lied next to her on his back as he probed an arm under his head and watched the pink haired kunoichi. "Do you give up" he whispered with his smooth voice. Sakura was too tired to resist or run away - for he was too fast.

Sighing she closed her eyes for a moment. "Hm." she only could respond. Pushing herself up she threw her leg over his waist - straddling his waist. Not getting any reaction she pouted slightly and rubbed herself against his groin.

This time she did get a reaction – smirking slightly as she saw him clenching his jaw she leaned down – continue to rub herself against his groin and capture his earlobe in her mouth – sucking gentle on it.

Her hands moved under his shirt – playing with his nipples she noticed him shudder. "Itachi" Sakura pouted once more and bit down his neck – finally getting a reaction as his eyes flew open. "I win" she giggled and sat back up.

Itachi closed his eyes again and felt her move off him. The next thing he knew was that hands were gliding sensually up and down his legs – very close to his already hardened member.

Yet he tried to ignore it and then felt her hands slipped in his pants and straight up to stop her wandering hands – not allowing to get any closer to his boxers. Turning his head slightly he glared at her and saw her laughing.

In a sudden move his lips were pressed lightly against hers – making her stop laughing and she softly gasped. When he pulled back she saw him smirking and her cheeks slightly reddened.

Looking stubborn at him she snatched her hands away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Chuckling lightly he leaned down again – looking at the ceiling. "What's that" He looked at her and then at the spot she was pointing to – falling in her trap and her hands slipped back into his pants - this time her hands found their goal and a deep grunt came from his side.

Sakura giggled and met Itachi's glare. Instead of pulling her hand out his hand also slipped in his pants – capturing her hand to stroke it over his hardened member and seeing her cheeks flush. A moan slipped of his lips and he added more pressure to her hand.

When he felt his climax nearing he stopped and let her hand go who immediately was pulled away and held against her chest. Itachi looked back at the girl who was almost as red as a cherry and pushed her down under him.

In one swift movement he had pulled away her shorts – followed by her panties and started to suck her neck slowly as his hands slowly unbuttoned her outer shirt.

"Hm… Ah… Ita -" His lips caught hers in a bruising kiss and he slowly unbuttoned his pants – kicking them off into the room.

His mouth nipped her neck and slowly kissed down to her breasts – sucking on one of her nipples and earning more sighs from her.

Biting and sucking on her nipples his knee spread her legs and his hands pushed his boxers down.

As Itachi crawled back up he kissed her hard and was about to enter her –

Until a knock was heard on the door. Sakura's eyes flew open and stared in Itachi's crimson red eyes. Trying to relax herself she spoke up, "Who is there?"

"Sasuke."

Sakura bit her lip as Itachi continued to nibble her neck – it felt soooo good. "Yes?" she asked breathless – trying to ignore Itachi's pleasure able actions.

"Can I come in?" Wondering why she had not come to open the door for him – he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uhm.." Sakura couldn't help but moan as Itachi's lips covered her nipple again – god damn it bastard! She knew Itachi was doing this on purpose.

Sasuke stood outside shocked – did she just moan? "Are you busy?" Sasuke asked – his eyes narrowed.

When Itachi finally entered her she arched her back off the bed and moaned harder – finally.

"Sakura?"

Itachi smirked down at the girl as he saw how breathless she had become – oh he would love to see his brother reaction if he just knew what was happening here.

"Sakura? What is happening? Something wrong?" Smirking harder he bit down her neck as he was thrusting in her. A yelp left her lips – what was he trying to do!

"N-nothing Sasuke." Closing her eyes tightly she wrapped her legs around him – gasping softly as Itachi thrusting faster in her.

"I'm .. Kind of busy – can you come back la-"

Sakura moaned loud as her climax hit her tightening her hold on his neck she brought him down and kissed him.

Feeling her walls tighten around him he continued thrusting until he felt his own climax.

Both panted for air and Sakura heard the door being kicked open – in a flash Itachi disappeared along with his clothes and Sakura quickly covered herself with the sheets as she looked in shock at Sasuke.

END OF FLASHBACK.

A small smile appeared on her face as she thought back at the moments that Sasuke almost found out their relation.

****

FLASHBACK.

Roughly being pushed against a tree – his lips connected with hers and Sakura couldn't help but moan.

His hands slipped under her shirt – slowly massaging her breasts. Itachi's right hand slowly made it's way to her back – ready to unclasp her bra.

"Sakura." Both broke apart from eachother and Sakura sighed. In the next second Itachi disappeared and Sasuke appeared a few trees away.

"Yes Sasuke." She asked tiredly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

When Naruto had told Sasuke what had happened on their mission he was silent. Realizing that.. That Sakura loved Itachi. And always would. With the years they had become friends again, but never close like they were when they were 12-13 year old.

Sakura sighed. No matter what, she couldn't let him go. The sun was disappearing more, slowly..

Slowly her heart was dying, dying because she lost him.

In those 4 years Sasuke had tried to 'help' her …. 'help' trying to get her over him so she could be his girlfriend. _Right._

****

FLASHBACK.

"Sakura…" emerald eyes looked up in the same eyes her lover had – onyx.

She had been two weeks in the hospital – The Godaime was afraid she would run back – to search for her lover.

When they had returned almost the whole village knew that she had a relation with Itachi. Sasuke? He did like nothing had happened. But now he tried to 'flirt' with her.

"The Godaime said you could return home. Do you want I escort you?" he asked with his Sasuke like smirk. "No thanks" Sakura slightly smiled and shook her head – though it looked like a hollow smile.

Sasuke's jaw clenched for a moment and relaxed again after a few moments "Are you sure? Do you want anything then? Something to eat?" again she shook her head with that hollow smile of her.

What did Itachi had he didn't!

"Ah." He slowly leaned against the wall as he saw her turning her head – to look outside and see birds fly by.

Now – Itachi was gone he thought he may had a chance with her. But – she didn't give him one – all she did was sitting there – looking outside – hoping for that bastard to come back. Gritting his teeth he let his eyes roam over her back.

Getting angry with this wouldn't really help. Sighing he walked over to her – sitting next to her on the bed he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

The now sobbing Sakura clutched his shirt and tears streamed down her pale cheeks "Sasuke…" His onyx eyes looked down at the girl. "I miss him… So much" more tears streamed down her cheeks – she told him that she loved him. She never got a reply in return. And now she never would.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed – he had no chance. He never had.

END OF FLASHBACK.

People passed by and some people looked at her, whispering that she was once the lover from the Uchiha Prodigy. Sakura sighed again and turned around to meet Sasuke.

"Haruno.." he spoke up – seeing her eyes fall downcast. "Sasuke." They stood there for a moment – he tried to look for words but couldn't find any. As his eyes averted to the forest he caught a shadow.

Crimson red appeared in the shadow and soon Sasuke's face turned pale – Sakura narrowed her eyes at him – it was just like he had seen a ghost.

Deciding to turn around.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Was this another illusion? Didn't had the Gods punished her enough?

As the shadow appeared out the forest Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. "Itachi." she yelled, running at him while ignoring all the looks the villagers gave her – Ignoring Sasuke.

Itachi stood in front of the gates, watching the pink haired kunoichi run at him, and as soon as he felt her arms around his neck - he knew what he had lost those four years.

"Itachi!" she sobbed against his chest, holding tightly onto him.

He closed his eyes and let her scent hit his nose trills. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his hold, still not saying anything.

Villagers looked curiously outside the gates, seeing the Uchiha prodigy who looked like he just came back from a mission - not wounded, his ANBU clothes slightly dirty.

In a sudden flash he and Sakura disappeared, leaving confused villagers behind - yet happy their _saviour_ had returned.

In a few minutes everyone in Konoha knew Itachi was back - Fugaku slightly smiled as he heard the news, trying his best to hide it - yet..

Sasuke was.. happy for her, he knew they would be together again now he had returned. Yet.. He would have to try his best to ignore his jealousy.

---

Itachi re-appeared in Sakura's apartment, he smirked at seeing everything at the same place when he and Sakura's team left on the mission.

Sakura gasped as she found herself back in her apartment. He roughly pushed her on the bed, moving on top of her he kissed her with a raw hunger, hunger for not having seen her those years.

"Itachi." she gasped in their kiss, feeling his tongue enter her mouth and entwine them together. She clutched his shirt, not wanting to let go ever again. He unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it aside as he started to suck on her neck and slowly massaging her breasts.

Sakura hissed as his cold hands touched her warm body and slightly squirmed under him. From the moment they had seen eachother he hadn't say a word. He just took off with her in her apartment.

She quickly realized her pants were off and he was about to slide her panties of her legs but she stopped him by laying her hands on top of his.

They both lay there for a moment, and Itachi retreated from her neck, locking gazes with her. Seeing those sea foamy eyes cry for him alone. "Itachi.." she whispered against his lips and he slowly kissed her, tenderly. More tears slid down her cheeks.

"I love you too" he whispered against her lips. It took him 4 years to realize, missing her warmth, her stubbornness, her body under him, her pink hair, _everything._

Both their clothes were thrown on the ground and Itachi lied on top of her, looking down at Sakura. Her hands on his shoulders and his next to her body.

Silence.

His head dipped down – trailing hot kisses down her chest – between her breasts and down her tummy. Sakura gasped as his mouth descended upon her folds and his tongue slowly licking up and down. Her hands quickly shot up in his hair – pushing him closer to her.

His tongue slowly entered making her nails dig in his scalp – yet he paid no attention to it as his hands held her hips down. "I-Itachi" she moaned and leaned backwards – arching her back. Two fingers entered her as his tongue played with her nub.

Itachi's finger never left the mission and started to thrust in her – slowly. "Ahh.." Sakura couldn't help it – she had missed him so much! The sounds she was producing showed that she couldn't control her mouth – she didn't want to either – she wanted him to show how much she had missed him.

"Itachi" Slightly pouting – she couldn't deny that she didn't like this – but she wanted the _other_ kind of attention. "Always so eager" she felt him smirk against her and pouted more. His onyx eyes fixed upon her face as he gentle scrapped his tongue against her nub. Buckling her hips once more she tried to get his attention. Chuckling he gave in and moved back up. Looking down at the girl.

Sakura noticed the sun who shone upon Itachi. Slowly he entered her, she moaned in pleasure, Finally! Wrapping her legs around him she buckled more to him – wanting him to move – and now!

He started to thrust in her, first slowly but after a couple of thrust he started to pick up the speed and moved faster and harder in her, deeper. Sakura moaned – how she had missed him – and his body.

"Ah!" Sakura bit down her lip as he started to move faster then he had ever done - greedily wanting her to take all of him. "Itachi" she moaned his name as he moved harder and deeper, his shaft hitting a point that made her difficult to breath, yet she enjoyed it. Pleasure seemed to grow every time he hit that spot.

His hands pushed her wrists down – holding them against the bed so she couldn't do a thing.

Trying to test his grip she found out he wasn't letting her go and noticed him smirking at her as he was thrusting in her in a stead rhythm. Sakura couldn't really care – she felt her climax coming closer and closer and bit her lip as his shaft one more time hit that spot.

"Itachi!" She screamed out his name – letting everyone in the neighbour knowing he was back. Grunting he bowed down and kissed her chest before moving up to lock their lips.

He wasn't done.

Letting go of her wrists he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he lifted her up from the bed. Ignoring her confused look her legs wrapped him tightly – letting out a slight moan as she felt his member still in her.

Pushing a chair aside he settled her on the table and started thrusting again – moving her further on the table she grabbed onto his neck for dear life and moaned with every movement.

Moving harder in her he bit down her shoulder as his nails dug into the skin of her hips. Her head rolled back as she tightened her grip on his waist with her legs. "Ah – Itachi!" he leaned down and bit down her lip – sucking on it.

Itachi's hand slowly drifted down towards their joined bodies and brushed her folds – seeing her eyes widen and feeling her walls tighten around him. Covering her mouth with his he thrusting a few more times in her until he felt her release and soon came after him.

Both panted heavily and he pulled out her, carrying her to her bed. He lied her gentle down and lied next to her, pulling her to him.

Looking at eachother Sakura's hand slowly made it's way to his face, touching his face, his lips, his nose, his forehead, and slowly drifting down to his chest, where his heart was. "Itachi.." she whispered. He was here, it wasn't a dream. She enjoyed the feel of his heartbeat under her fingers.

The words he had said were fresh in her mind and it was the only thing she could think of. "..I L-love you" she whispered as new tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them back as she looked in his onyx eyes. He leaned in the space and kissed her on her lips.

Whispering against her lips the same words "I love you too."

---

Waking up Sakura blinked a couple of times and she looked at Itachi. She slowly pushed herself up, not knowing or he was awake or asleep. Sakura slowly threw her leg over him, straddling his hips as his eyes shot open and saw Sakura on top of him he sighed and closed his eyes again.

She slightly giggled and let her hands drift over his chest. Sakura still couldn't believe that he was back, lying under her. But if she looked at Itachi it was to him a normal thing. Then again.. He does not wish to show his emotions. Maybe.. He was very happy to see her again? _Yeah right Sakura, and he also has pink boxers._

Another giggle left her lips at seeing him in pink boxers. Suddenly he sat up, their faces inches away from eachother and Sakura could feel his breath dancing on her skin. Her hand got up, slowly touching his black bangs before removing them behind his ears and kissing him on the lips, the whole time holding his head in her hands.

Itachi responded to the kiss and let his hands wander down to her waist and slightly pulled her up, still not leaving her lips alone. And he was about to take away the sheets for if not a knock was heard on her door.

"Itachi-san!" a female voice called out which he recognized as his mothers. Sakura shot him jealous questioned look and he smirked, pulling her closer to him and whispering in her ear. "Don't answer my mother." he kissed her again, taking her lower lip in his mouth and sucking on it.

"I know you're there." Both broke apart and sighed, his father was there as well.. And on top of that, he had the sharingan.

"Coming." Sakura called out and kissing Itachi's cheek as she got up, grabbing his shirt before he could. Sakura murmured herself in the shirt, enjoying his scent in it as she walked to her door.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled at seeing Itachi's parents and noticed a presence behind her, glancing over her shoulder she saw Itachi walking in with only his boxers.

His muscular chest.. Sakura nearly drooled for if not a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Mikoto said as she walked in to hug her. Sakura blinked slowly - what was happening? She shot Itachi a questioned look which he shrugged of casually.

"You should be happy with someone like Sakura, son." Fugaku's serious voice came as he eyed his oldest son. Faintly she blushed at what Fugaku had said and started a conversation with Mikoto over all kinds of girl stuff.

"How have you been.. Itachi" Itachi nodded slowly at his father, his eyes upon Sakura. "Itachi." his eyes drifted to his father who gave him a serious look. _"You're old enough. I'm getting older. It is time."_ with that Fugaku turned around, followed by Mikoto who smiled at both of them. "Good luck." she whispered as she left.

Sakura closed the door and quietly turned around, looking at Itachi "Time?" she whispered as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hm." was his only response. "What does he mean?" she wanted to know - her curiosity took over.

"Why the interest?" he whispered as he cupped her chin, making her look at him. A faint blush on her cheek appeared and Itachi slightly chuckled. "..Just want to know." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Will you marry me." he whispered before crushing their lips together and his black bangs tickling the sides of her face.

Sakura's eyes widened and she was too shocked to respond, even when he playful bit down on her lip. She silently wished that he would ask her that - even four years ago. He slowly pushed her back in the bedroom, leading her into the bathroom never breaking the kiss.

A muffled moan left her lips against his and he smirked. He was just back for a day - took her back to her apartment, and asked the next day her to marry him.

Before Sakura knew it he had turned on the tabs and pushed her under the cold shower. She shrieked in shock and jumped out, against him. Sakura shivered and looked at Itachi who chuckled at her. "Itachi!" she threw a punch at him which he caught effortless.

Quickly turning her around he pushed her against the wall, his breath fanning around her ear.

"Cherry Blossom." anger kicked in and she started to struggle - to no avail.

"Do you give up?" he whispered sensually which made her shiver in delight. Sakura smirked as she pressed her butt against his hips, earning a low growl from his side she smirked harder. Then his hand was on her butt and Sakura's eyes widened. "Itachi!"

Another chuckle left his lips as he saw her turning red. He slowly stepped away from her, seeing her turn around to him with anger in her eyes.

Both stared at eachother for a while until Itachi turned around, still the smirk plastered upon his face and he walked in the dining room - wanting something to eat.

Followed by a blushing Sakura.

"Itachi.." Sitting down he eyed her and nodded slowly.

"..You're" She sighed as his eyes were again upon her.

"..A father."

He looked in shock at her - first time showing a emotion without knowing -, he was _what?_

_

* * *

_

That's it! Oh yeah - I got 30 reviews for this chapter :D Thanks! 103reviews for this story - I'm like - WOW XD Thank you very much D

* * *

Answers:

**Tocxickisses: **Sorry o.o Maybe in chapter 7-8 xD; (yeah - give you a little spoiler - Akatsuki will appear in it also - and Tsunade doesn't trust Itachi for he left a week before Akatsuki appeared - four years ago) XD Hm - you will see in the next chapter o.o XD

**Earwen Telrunya: **Haha XD Yeah - Sasuke is an emo.

**56: **:D.. I will think about it in the next chapters - I'll try to get him jealous XD

**BlackXHeart:** Haha XD Itachi is funny when he is a perv o.o

**Critter141151: **Indeed he had :D

**Aznmelon: **Haha :D I just wanted to get that in XD

**Winry: **XD Yes he has feelings for her - and Sasuke will keep on trying :D Yes - Sakura loves Itachi XD What about Sasuke? He still stays jealous! o.o It will less - he will try to get her in other ways - as dating other girls? o.o?

**Nekio-Chan: **:D... Thanks to you I might use that XD But - I highly doubt that :D Sasuke is just jealous XD Don't worry o.o And - the last part of the story - he told her that he loved her:D (don't know or he just said it or not o.o will figure out in next few chapters)

**Karukaru: **Haha XD Itachi - peeking on girls in a hotspring:D XD

**Sweetmaiden: **Yooooooo :D My beta reviewed XD

**Kiba-andSakura-4ever: **Really:D I u-p-d-a-t-e-d XD

**La Pinay: **Thanks XD

**Midnight-Miko66: **Well - does this chapter answers your question:D

**Heartless Ghost: **Haha XD Well - it is funny:D Perverted Itachi -imagines Itachi peeking on girls in a hotspring- XDDD

**Tsumii: **You were on yesterday:D And like - I had to go T.T And - two lemons as I said XD

**Lady Jaja: **Really? o.o wow - lol - how did that happen:D And - uhm - look at the last part of the fic - does that answers your question? XD

Thank you all :D


	6. Chapter 6

I know - it's a bit late - but I told you people before that the next chapters would take longer o.o;

I **don't** own Naruto. - as everyone already knew xD

* * *

Sakura giggled at him "Yes.. Before we went on the mission-" He rose from his chair - red eyes piercing into her petite form. He seemed .. so tall.

Itachi still didn't give an answer - then where was the Childs room?

As he noticed her face he knew it was a joke. "Sorry" she closed her eyes and held her hand in front of her mouth "I-I couldn't resist." A slight sigh escaped his lips - thank God.

Itachi sat back down - eyes following the girls form as she came closer to him. "What do you want for breakfast?" She smiled at him as his eyes wandered around her body. Sakura stopped in front of him and stood up on her toes - her arms around his neck.

Getting the message his hands drifted down to her waist and he tilted her up so she could sit on his lap - straddling his lap.

Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck she softly moaned as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Sakura purred as a hand drifted to her inner thigh - nothing to protect her from his wandering hands.

Sakura already could feel his hardness against her and slightly rubbed herself against him - earning a deep growl. He licked, nibbled, nipped, kissed her neck - earning moans, sighs - wanting her.

Her mouth was next to his ear and he eagerly sucked on the place between her neck and shoulder. His right hand had started to drift on her back while his other hand remained down - her inner thigh.

In one swift movement he had pulled his shirt off the girl and pressed with his hand on her back closer to him - chests meeting eachother.

His black bangs softly caressing her shoulder.

"Yo!"

Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi's eyes flew up - meeting one visible grey eye with a smile underneath his mask. Itachi removed himself of her neck and glared at the man. Kakashi simply ignored the look and eyed Sakura's naked back. A chuckle of nervous left his lips.

"Uh.. The Godaime wants to see you two." he nervously spoke up, seeing Sakura turn her head to glare at him, a glare that told him if he didn't get out he would be beaten up into crap. "I'll be going then.. nice to see you again Uchiha-san." with that Kakashi disappeared, leaving Itachi and Sakura alone.

Again.

Itachi wanted to set her back on the ground but she just clung to his neck tighter. "Can't that wait?" she asked as she pouted. He chuckled at her and stood up - getting her with him in the progress.

"We have time."

He kissed her cheek and bowed slightly to get his shirt, his black bangs falling in front of his eyes. Itachi stood back up and eyed her chest before Sakura covered her chest with her arms.

Itachi stalked back to her room - followed by Sakura.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He slowly shook his head, "I'll take one when we're back." he smirked. Eyes watching her as she pulled her skirt back on - followed by the other clothes. He himself was already done and patiently waited until she was done.

"Pervert" she whispered as she walked out her room - this time he followed her and smirked harder.

Sakura linked her hand with his as they walked outside - to the Hokage tower. Itachi eyed her curiously but didn't say anything of it.

---

"It is good to see you again, Itachi." The Godaime spoke up with a bright smile - seeing him nod at her. "I'm sorry - but we already need you on a mission." Itachi's eyes bled crimson red - seeing her flinch he slightly smirked which she narrowed her eyes at.

"Mission." he reminded her. She eyed him suspiciously and continued "We have to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage-sama - but we are afraid that Akatsuki might come up and try to steal the scroll."

"Akatsuki?" Itachi arched an eyebrow - ignoring Sakura's questioned look. "Something else.. Where have you been those four years? A week after your disappearance Akatsuki had first showed up - powerful Missing-nins joined forces and started to hunt - fight - kill without mercy."

He stayed for a moment silent as he glanced at Sakura who gave him a surprising look. "I don't know who they are."

"Then where were you those years."

"The mission."

"Where were you."

"Hokage-Sama" Sakura interrupted. Both glanced at the pink haired kunoichi "Are we here to talk about his mission or Akatsuki?" It was indeed true - after he had disappeared Akatsuki appeared - killed everyone they wanted - just for fun.

But - there was one - who's eyes belonged to the devil - one look at them and you landed in Hell. No one could survive his eyes - which rises another question. Eyes as the devil - _crimson red._

His face - no one knew how he looked like - simply because they all got killed.

A question without answer.

Tsunade glared openly at Itachi and dropped the subject about Akatsuki. "You will have to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage-Sama as I said - He will give you a scroll which you have to bring to the Mist. From there you will return back to Konoha and give me the information.."

"I will go with him." Sakura spoke up - seeing Tsunade's eyebrow rise. "What?" Looking down she repeated herself "I will go with him."

"Here is the scroll with information - you will leave today.." He slowly nodded at her. His onyx emotionless eyes were upon Sakura who looked away from him with a blush on her cheeks. "You can leave." Tsunade informed as she handed the scroll over to Itachi.

"Let her come with me."

"What!" Tsunade stood up - without noticing she fisted her fist and slammed it on her office. Sakura flinched while Itachi just looked at her.

Tsunade didn't trust him - she had preferred Sakura to see with Sasuke - for Itachi was too silent - too cold - the perfect killer. While Sasuke sometimes did showed an emotion and did care about Sakura.

"Very well.. You will return in two weeks. Leave."

Both standing up Sakura slowly walked to the door - she didn't want Tsunade to be angry at her - but she couldn't just say bye to Itachi after seeing him for one day.

As the door closed she wanted to walk away but hands grabbed her waist and quickly turned her around - only to disappear. Crimson red.

Gasping she felt cold wet surround her body and found out he had dropped her in the lake. Gasping for air nothing but water filled her mouth and she quickly swam to the surface.

Spitting out the water she gasped for air to fill her lungs with and saw a smirking Itachi sitting on the hover. "Do you think this is funny!" she shouted at him - only seeing him smirk harder at her.

---

"I want you two to spy on him for 24/7 No matter where he is - is he with Sakura - his father - wherever. You will be there. Understood?" she asked the two ANBU's in front of her. "Godaime-Sama - even when he is with Sakura?" the one blond questioned. "Have you not heard me? I don't trust him. He disappeared a week before Akatsuki appeared. Came back after four years Akatsuki had succeed victory after victory. People speak of someone with eyes of the devil - you will not survive his _Crimson red eyes_."

Tsunade glanced around - she didn't trust him - what if he came back to kill her student? "He probably will figure us out what then?" Tsunade's eyes fixed back upon them. "You continue to spy on him - 24/7. Besides - you two are the best ANBU's there are."

They may be the best ANBU's - but no one escaped Itachi. "What if he kills us." The brown haired ANBU spoke - without emotions. "It will shows that he is a traitor and we will have to classify him as Missing-nin."

Both ANBU nodded at her. "You will sent me every day a scroll about him. Any more questions?" They stayed in silent and Tsunade let herself grow a small smirk. "Good. Go." Disappearing they left the Godaime's office - following Itachi.

---

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped as he appeared behind her and wound his arms around her - both their clothes were thrown on the hover and she was pulled against a strong rock hard chest. Slowly turning around she met his crimson stare and a small shudder ran trough her body - wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bending down slightly he captured her lips and pulled her flush with him. Slowly. Tenderly. Passionately he kissed her - making her respond lovingly to him. They swam, in small circles around eachother and the ANBU were watching them from a tree.

Suddenly Itachi's eyes shot up revealing Crimson red and he eyed both ANBU as he continued to kiss Sakura. The ANBU immediately knew that Itachi was aware of their presents. As they gently broke apart Itachi murmured against her lips, "Two ANBU's."

Sakura's green emerald pools looked up at him as she saw his gaze on another place and she was about to turn her head to the spot he was looking at but he roughly pushed his lips upon hers and she softly gasped in his mouth. "Stay here" he softly whispered and Sakura arched her eyebrow at him.

She noticed a different chakra lingering in Itachi - _a shadow clone!_

Noticing the Itachi in front of her he looked at her and captured her lips again - She was being kissed by a shadow clone - what should she do! He pried her lips open and entered her mouth with his tongue - only making her gasp.

"What are they doing?" the blonde asked the the one next to him. "Nothing - they're just making out."

Hearing rustlings in bushes they turned around and looked right into crimson red eyes.

"I-Itachi!" The brown haired man gasped and felt backwards - while the blonde pressed himself against a tree. He glanced at both of them - smirking. "Disappear - or next time.." he trailed off - quickly glancing at Sakura who had turned around to see Itachi in his boxers standing a few feet away from two ANBU.

"Or what?" the blonde spotted "If you kill us you will become a traitor to the village - and you will never see that nice sweet kunoichi from you." Glaring at the blonde he appeared in front of him - pushing him against the tree while his hand squeezed his throat. "You will beg you had never said those words." Itachi smirked.

"Like hell that will happen."

He kneed him in the crotch and a painful scream of agony left his lips behind the mask and he collapsed forwards. He disappeared only to re-appear behind the brown haired ANBU. "Who sent you." he demanded as he lifted the small ANBU up.

He remained silent and Itachi kicked him in the back - making him fly forwards against a tree only to grunt in pain.

"Itachi" Sakura shouted - getting his attention. "W-What happened?" The clone shadow disappeared and the real Itachi reappeared on the hover - standing next to their clothes. "Come out." he demanded and she did as what was told - not before throwing the men a worried look.

As she neared the hover he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her out the water against his rock hard chest. A yelp left her lips and she looked in confusion at him "What is going on!" He shot her a glance before getting dressed. "We'll be going."

"I-I didn't mean that!" She pouted - narrowing her eyes. "You should stop pouting." Sakura blinked "What?" she asked confused. Arms wound around her from behind - making her almost lose balance. Hot lips trailed over her ear and she shuddered as she tried not to moan.

"Because it just gets me in the mood." he whispered sensually and making Sakura blush. "Now get dressed." his arms left her waist and he turned back into the cold soldier as he watched her get dressed. "Shouldn't we get food along with us?" she asked.

He shot her a glance and nodded - disappearing and being followed by Sakura. What they didn't know was that someone else was also on this mission.

Someone who wanted revenge.

Cold onyx eyes watched the spot they just had disappeared.

---

Itachi and Sakura appeared in Sakura's apartment. Leaning against a wall he watched how Sakura was gathering the food while he already had their weapons.

Itachi was lost in thoughts and did not know Sakura was watching him as she stood in front of him. "Done!" She watched him slowly blink at her and then nod. Both left the apartment and walked to the gates.

Again onyx eyes were watching the pairing.

---

They were walking for two hours now and neither of them had spoken for at least 30 minutes - and it was getting to Sakura. She was biting her lip for she did not want to start the conversation - but if she not did - then he would not talk at all!

Sakura pouted slightly and didn't know she had caught his attention upon her. "Sakura.." he spoke in a tone that made her afraid of what would come next. Her eyes shot up to see him smirking at her and all she could do was rise her eyebrow in confusion at him.

"You forgot.." he whispered - he suddenly was in front of her "I would have my way with you whenever you would pout." it made Sakura blush - as hard as a tomato and she quickly stepped backwards and holding out a hand as saying 'no'.

But it wasn't enough for him as he had disappeared again. Sakura panicked and pressed her back against a tree - her breathing became heavy - _why was she afraid?_

It was Itachi! He surely wouldn't.. Hurt her - right? Sakura heard her name trough the forest and her knees began to shake - Why was she afraid of him! It was Itachi! Her boyfriend! _Boyfriend as in - the one who fucks you every time he gets the chance and protects you and a loving caring who would not hurt you!_

_Loving - caring - !_ Sakura couldn't help but smirk a little - Itachi wasn't like that - more like, _fuck every day his girlfriend - sleeping - eating - fuck his girlfriend - tease his girlfriend - getting a fight with Sasuke - disobeying his father - fuck his girlfriend - ignoring his mother._

A body was pressed against her before she knew it and Sakura yelped - for if not the tree would be there she surely would have fallen backwards. Itachi chuckled and pressed his lips roughly against hers - making her gasp and slid his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura started to squirm at his rough caress and broke the kiss with turning her head to the side. A leg was shoved between hers and slightly rubbing her core which gained a moan of her side. "Itachi.." Sakura murmured - ignoring her blush. ".. Not now!"

She looked out the corner of her eyes to see that his smirk grew. "Cherry Blossom - I don't really think what you think now matters."

He leaned down and nibbled her earlobe - his hand gliding down to caress her cloth covered core. Another moan passed her lips and she became angry because the name he had given her. "After all... You started this - I will be the one who Finnish this."

Sakura knew it was time to _fuck his girlfriend_ again. The next they would do is sleep - eat - fuck his girlfriend - tease/annoy. Since they weren't in Konoha - they would start again from the start - fuck his girlfriend.

_Wait! What about the mission?_ Sakura had no time to think anymore about that when they both disappeared.

A shadow moved in the shadows - red eyes looking for the pairing for he had lost them.

---

The forest was silent and every animal enjoyed it - until..

Sakura screamed Itachi's name.

She was standing against a tree - arms around her chest to cover the view Itachi had. "Take the rest of your clothes off" he said amusingly. "No!" she narrowed her eyes at him in anger. "No? Do you want some help?" Sakura scolded as she looked at the ground were her torn shirt was.

A sigh of defeat left her lips and her arms uncrossed her chest as she began to open her skirt and shorts - letting them tower around her feet and looked at Itachi. He smirked at her and eyed her panties "Need help?" A beautiful blush covered her cheeks.

She shot him a stubborn look which he returned with a smirk. In one movement he was in front of her and ripped her panties off her - making her gasp. "Itachi! What are you doing!" she asked with anger in her voice. Itachi chuckled and turned her around – making her walk backwards.

"Punishing you for pouting." He made her step into the water behind them - until she stood into it till the water reached her knees. "Stop Itachi" she said in a stern voice - trying to ignore that she was naked. And he wasn't.

"Make me" his voice came from behind and Sakura shrieked in shock as she quickly turned around and walked backwards. In a sudden move she found herself lying on her back with him on top of her.

She could feel the water against her legs - slowly moving upwards to her thighs and then back down - he wasn't going to take her now - right!

He leaned down and started to suck on her lobe letting his fingers touch her body ever so lightly. Sakura already could feel his erection trough his pants and she slightly blushed.

Itachi chuckled at her blush and pushed his groin against her - continue to rock against her.

Her eyes shot back up to look in his face - a smirk - as always. "I don't th-think it's a good idea to do it now." She murmured as she tried to move her body away from him.

"I don't think what you think matters now." He leaned down and kissed her hard - making her respond to it.

His hands slid down her naked body - savouring every part of it in his mind. Sakura mewled against his lips - begging for more touches.

Hearing rustle in the bushes Itachi's eyes looked up - forgetting about Sakura under him - for the person who was behind the bushes it was too late - for Itachi had already seen his little dark eyes who watched with amusing.

* * *

Haha - it was kind of funny to see most of the reviews with "Omfg - Sakura is pregnant!" XD And that most people want to have her a daughter or boy or even a twin XD But - it was just a joke I wanted to have :D

I hope you people have figured out who the person is o.o That Itachi saw - if not - too bad XD you'll see in the next chapter. I hope I'll hit 150 reviews :D;

* * *

Answers:

**Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever:** Sorry xD; It was just a joke of Sakura- she isn't pregnant. Maybe at the end of the story.

**Kakashi-vivi:** haha :D Sorry - no Itachi daddy.

**KonohaGIRL:** Shh! XD Don't spoil it! At the end - i hope you can figure out who that was xD And when I update Human Doll.. Hm.. Well - I have a writers block with it - and the story is at the moment a bit boring xD; But - I won't forget Human Doll.

**Marasala-Chan:** Sorry - no daddy for Itachi. Sasuke? Well...Just read the chapter ;D

**Tsumii:** Haha - no he isn't - as I told on msn ;D And as you have read the sneak preview I gave you! XD

**Heartless Ghost:** Wouldn't we all want to know? XD It starts with an A and ens with a I XD

**Kane Shi Megami:** There ya go :D;

**Toxicxkisses:** Shh! XD

**Aznmelon:** Haha XD But they did it safe:D; Although it's weird in Naruto world to do it safe o.o;

**xLycia:** Haha - you're the only one who have thought about that :D But if he would be indeed a father - the child would be 3/4 years old.

**KaruKaru:** If it would be - I would have said it :D

**Kenya:** Haha XD Awesome!

**BlackXHeart:** As I said to xLycia - the child would have been 'awaken' four years ago XD But - there is no child :P

**Sweetmaiden:** To be honest - I have no idea! x.x I mean - I wanted to push some Akatsuki stuff in and all...o.o; XD

**Brittness18:** No sequal. Another chapter. XD

**Lady Jaja:** Surprise! XD

**CraZy-AneH-GiRl:** If she would - it would have happen those four years ago :D;

**Jixnce:** Never? haha XD


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry... Late update late update, I know.. I have a headache right now at the moment.. I made two lemons for Phantomica (We made a deal.. I make her a lemon - she makes me a lemon XD) Now I'm just waiting for mine... (probably tomorrow or wednesday, if not, she will have to write me two! XD)

A couple of days ago I heard my beta, **sweetmaiden** went to college, so she couldn't beta my stories anymore, not until she got her own laptop.. So, I hope she'll get a laptop soon! XD

Erhm, I **don't **own Naruto, I do own a headache.

Sorry again!

* * *

"Get dressed" Itachi said quietly as he continued to stare at the same place. "W-what?" Sakura asked in dumb surprise - changing from playness into serious. He lifted himself up, not even looking at her as he disappeared into the bushes, leaving Sakura alone.

Bewildered Sakura looked around and quickly grabbed around in her bag for some new panties and a new shirt. Quickly changing into her panties she jumped in her pants and grabbed her bra and her fish net shirt.

As Sakura wanted to button her shirt a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sakura shrieked in shock and stared right into cold eyes.

---

Itachi jumped from branch to branch in a cats stealth, looking around for the one who looked at him and Sakura. He sensed another chakra and stopped on a branch in the middle of the forest - totally forgetting about Sakura.

Itachi chuckled lightly and closed his eyes. "What are you doing here." he said in a flat tone. "You are getting weak, I would have thought you would have found me sooner." A shadow said from behind him. "She is your weakness, if people find out they will kidnap her, kill her, torture her."

"Get to the point." Itachi said, still not turning around to meet the person behind her. "Why are you here."

"I would have thought the great Uchiha Itachi would have known."

Itachi just smirked at this sentence and opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the forest making everyone aware who was in the forest. Itachi spun around, looking at the person. He wanted to go to Sakura but as quickly he wanted to jump in a tree he had to avoid two kunai's. Jumping two branches backwards he looked with amusement at the person.

"We will have to handle this later." Itachi whispered and disappeared.

---

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here, all alone?" A rough voice grunted as he looked down at the shuddering girl. Sakura tried to heal the cut in her stomach but her chakra was somehow drained. Quickly glancing at the broad sword the tall shark man had she heard him laugh bitterly.

"It sucks chakra."

_Damn!_

The cut was almost healed but more time she didn't had before he started attack again, Sakura disappeared in a log and hid behind a few bushes, hearing his cursing.

_Where is Itachi!_

Sakura had problems with breathing, if he would hit her again she wouldn't have chakra at all! She couldn't use it at the moment because he would sense it. Now she just had to hope for Itachi. _Where is that bastard!_ Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Come out come out where ever you are" What was this! some kind of sick cat and mouse game! He slashed trough trees and neared her as his shameda continued to slash trough trees. Sakura was sure he could hear her heart beat! It pounded in her ears so hard she hardly could hear anything else.

Sakura first time noticed his cloak, _Akatsuki's cloak!_ Her eyes widened and out of fear she fell backwards in the bushes - gaining his attention. Kisame smirked and acted like he heard nothing.

He shed away of the place Sakura was hidden and a small sigh escaped her lips.

Sakura heard the sound of a blade trough the air and quickly jumped out the bushes, hand on her chest to calm down her heart. She took in the smirking face of the tall shark man, blue skin, little eyes. God he really scared the shit out of her.

"You have two choices, or you will come with us like a good little girl, or..." He smirked harder, revealing his shark teeth.

Sakura shuddered in disgust and gathered some chakra in her fist, charging at him for calling her a little girl. He avoided, by moving to the right and he grabbed his Shameda again, ready to hit.

She saw the sword coming at her and looked in a slow pace how it came at her. A blur of a shadow appeared and grabbed her tightly against it, disappearing and re-appearing in a tree.

Sakura had closed her eyes so she didn't had to watch how it would pierce trough her, but she didn't feel anything and slowly she opened her eyes.

To look in Itachi's calm face.

_Itachi!_

God, she was so happy to see him now! "Where the fuck were you!" she hissed at him and saw him looking down at her. A small smirk adored his face but was soon faded. Kisame laughed in bitter amusement. "So that's why you had declined Akatsuki."

"A woman." Kisame laughed louder. Sakura's eyes widened at hearing this, and she wanted an explanation, now! "Itachi-"

"Women are only for enjoyment. Nothing more, you should have chosen Akatsuki, kid." Sakura squirmed in Itachi's arms but he wasn't planning to let her go as he continued to stare at Kisame. "Itachi-" Again she was interrupted and started to get enough of it,

"Hey you!" She pointed at Kisame in anger, ignoring both their gazes. "Yeah, you! Will you shut up for a moment!"

Kisame blinked once and it finally started to get trough what she was yelling. Yelling at him. Anger clouded his mind and he charged in blind rage. "Why you-"Sakura grabbed onto Itachi's shirt and when Kisame was ready to launch he disappeared with Sakura, re-appearing on the ground as they saw Kisame hit nothing but air.

Kisame turned around and looked in anger at Itachi and Sakura. Sakura looked at Itachi who looked at Kisame. "We will have to set this on another time." Kisame said as he straighten himself. Disappearing in a flash.

For the longest moment Itachi stood there with Sakura in his arms. Both not saying a thing. Both continued to stare at the place Kisame stood only a few moments ago. Quietly, Sakura looked up at Itachi, asking silently, "What was he talking about?"

He glanced at her and let her stand on her own legs and was ready to turn around but a hand grabbed his front shirt. "Answer me." she said in a stern voice, she didn't want to doubt Itachi, but that freak man told her he had... Declined Akatsuki?

_Of course_, she thought angrily, trying to ignore it. _He's the strongest of Konoha, he is the Uchiha Prodigy._

His hand slowly pried hers off his shirt and Sakura blinked _what?_ he walked back to where they had left their stuff, leaving her alone again. Sakura was surprised. He just left her there.

"Let's get moving" he called out calmly as he was out of her eyesight.

Sakura couldn't help but feel, sad?

---

They were walking for 3 hours and almost neared The Sand, yet no one said something and Sakura only continued to stare at Itachi's back, what has happened? Why was he so, silent? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he kiss her? Why didn't he..

The sun was slowly dying and they camped their stuff, since they were a couple they only had one tent but she regretted now she hadn't brought a second one.

Whenever they had a fight, it was a silent fight. They never shared words. It was all in silence. The way Itachi wanted it.

They hadn't every week a fight. And Sakura wondered why and how this fight had started. Sakura was worried about Itachi as she felt Itachi's stare on her back as she was getting their tent comfy to sleep. Sakura pouted that he didn't stood up and walked to the tent to push her down on her back and kiss her.

Sakura turned around again to get out the tent, and start making their food. Sakura never would make the dinner when she and her team had missions simply because they took advantage of that.

But this was Itachi, her future husband. And she didn't want to disappoint him.

Sakura smiled when she gave him the plate with food and he merely nodded at her, making her frown but nevertheless she started to eat as well.

In silence.

The rest of their night remained and Sakura started to get tired, normal they would..

_Stop Sakura! He is not a sex object!_

A faint blush covered her cheeks and she glanced at Itachi who stared in the fire. "Itachi-kun." she whispered and gained his attention. "I'm going to sleep." He nodded at her and stood up as well, following her to the tent not before he threw sand over the fire.

Sakura was already in the tent and discarded her shirt and bra. She heard Itachi enter the tent and his heavy gaze was upon her back, she hoped he would do anything, or at least talk!

But he didn't and discarded his own pants and shirt and lying down with his back to her and facing the tent's wall. Sakura's eyes started to sting, she couldn't help it but it was hurting her. He always would throw his arms over her, let her sleep in his arms.

Like he was a brother. Like he was a father. Like a boyfriend should be. Always there for you.

But not today. Sakura lied down as well, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to leave her lips. One small sob left her lips and she turned around, searching for her clothes who were neatly folded. As she lied her head down Sakura faced the tent's wall.

Itachi had heard the sob and waited till she calmed down. He could feel her body sob in silent, and knew it was him. But he couldn't care. He might have asked her to marry him. He might have said he loved her.

But was it true?

He didn't know. The moment he had seen her his heart made a little jump. He had missed her. He just couldn't admit it. It was strange. Shifting he turned around to face her sobbing back. Sakura knew he had turned around but couldn't stop herself from shaking.

Suddenly an arm was thrown over her waist and pulled the sheets up to cover their bodies. Itachi moved closer to her, feeling her back against his chest.

Another sob left her lips and she also turned around to look in his blank stare. He softly stroked her back as he watched her eyes gleam over with tears. He saw her scooting closer to him. Her eyes fell down, she didn't want to face him. But knew he continued to stare at her.

What seemed for hours she slowly started to get sleepy and fell asleep in his arms.

---

Sakura enjoyed the warmth that surrounded her and slowly she opened her eyes to look in Itachi's sleeping face. She slowly rubbed his chest with her hand - awaking him. He stared down at her and saw her smile at him yet again. Yet again he gave her a blank look.

Retreating his arms he lied down on his back. Sakura rolled on top of him, this time she was in the playful mood and wanted him.

Straddling his hips she felt his knee reach up behind her, his right hand was probed under his head as he continued to stare at the tent's ceiling. Her finger flicked, still he paid no attention to it and saw her head suddenly above his.

"Itachi-kun?" she spoke curiously. He nodded at her. Sakura kissed his lips, moving down to his neck biting softly.

He rolled over, so he was on top of Sakura and looked down at her. Itachi leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. Adding more pressure to their kiss he gentle bit down her lip for entrance which she granted immediately.

His tongue slipped in and teased hers. Sakura moaned in his mouth, wanting him to do more. They broke apart and Itachi crawled away from her body out the tent, looking around.

Sakura was confused. _Why didn't he…_ Gathering her bra and shirt she clothed herself with them and followed Itachi outside. She walked up to him and wound her arms around his waist from behind.

Nuzzling his muscled back she whispered, "Good morning." He continued to stare in the distance. Ignoring the petite form that was pressed against him. Her hands slipped in his pants and in his boxers.

Itachi's hand was quickly placed upon Sakura's before she could come any near.. Sakura pouted, why the hell didn't he fuck her! Sakura blushed at the thought, but she couldn't help it! He was addicted.

Her other hand slipped pass his waistband and felt his other hand placed upon hers. Looking up she saw him staring at her with blazing lust. _Then why the fuck doesn't he let me!_ She shrieked in her mind.

She started to get enough of it! Sakura pouted more, what was wrong with him? Why was he acting so.. so… so cold? "Itachi-kun.." she whispered. Itachi sighed and pulled her hands out of his pants, turning around to face her.

Itachi walked past her back into the tent to get his pants and shirt. First mission, then when they would be back home he would fuck her senseless. Itachi sighed a little, she was too addicted.

He blamed it upon his hormones.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked as she watched him get dressed. "Did you have others before me?" she asked in a whisper, hoping he wouldn't have heard it. Too bad, he did and stopped with dressing.

When he looked over his shoulder with his Mangekyou sharingan Sakura felt like she was bored into the ground, she couldn't move, not even blink for that matters. Itachi turned his head again and finished with dressing.

He walked out the tent and looked at Sakura again. "I-I'm going to look around." She mumbled, turning around and walking away. When she walked out of his eye field a heavy sigh left her lips.

_Something is wrong about this mission, first Akatsuki, then Itachi going all weird like_ Sakura thought as she leaned against a tree. "Are you ready?" a smooth voice whispered from behind her.

Sakura shrieked in shock and turned around to see Itachi leaning casually against the tree with a boring look on his face. Stubbornly she turned around and started walking towards the Sand country, followed by Itachi.

---

Arriving at the gates, Sakura looked around and smiled softly, ignoring Itachi's cold behaviour. "Let's finish this now." Was what he said as he walked pass Sakura, towards the KazeKage's office.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. _What the-_ "Hey!" Itachi turned around to look at an angry Sakura.

"What is it with you! Why are you all so… so … so not you! Why won't you tell me what has happened with you those four years, or even what Akatsuki want from you-" a hand was clamped around her mouth and she was roughly grabbed in a alley.

"I-hmpf" she tried to speak but his hand prevented her from speaking. She tried to push him away but he didn't move an inch. "We'll deliver the scroll and go to the Mist. Akatsuki only asked or I wanted to join. I declined, don't make me regret it." He hissed at her and glared at her.

Sakura stopped struggling and looked with wide eyes at him – _there was definitely something wrong!_

Itachi stepped backwards, his hand leaving her mouth. "Let's go." Itachi tilted his head and turned around, tucking his hands in his pockets. Sakura blinked in surprise.

Of course, if you are Haruno Sakura you don't pick it.

"Uchiha Itachi! Get your ass back here and tell me what is wrong with you!" Seeing Itachi slowly turn around she met his glare with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Gulping some air in she continued,

"I am – soon – your wife and I appreciate it that you don't have any secrets for me! Even now, I tell you everything what is wrong with me, but all you do is fuck me every time you get the chance!" Sakura continued.

Itachi chuckled and turned around again, walking away from her.

Sakura was dumb founded. He – that stupid bastard was leaving her here! "Uchiha Itachi you will regret this!" she screamed trough the streets, seeing people look at her in curiosity.

And only one seemed to ignore it, Itachi.

Sakura turned around and also walked away.

Talking to herself she mumbled something like 'stupid bastard' 'idiot' 'just wait till I see him again' 'beat him to crap'

Evening neared.

Ending at a hotel she decided or she should return to Konoha, or stay here the night. Deciding to stay she entered the hotel and walked towards the Reception desk. "A room-"

"ah, you must be Haruno Sakura." The receptionist interrupted her. Sakura looked confused at him. "Uchiha Itachi told me to give you this." He handed Sakura a key of a room. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Sakura looked at they key in her hands and at the number on it '57' walking over to the lift she saw 57 was on the second floor and walked in the lift.

As the lift doors opened she walked out and looked around, seeing 57 at the end of the hall she gathered her anger and walked towards the door. Pushing the key in the lock she unlocked it and walked in.

Red sharingan eyes met Green emerald eyes. Itachi was lying lazily on the bed with another scroll on the bedside table. "Have you delivered the scroll?"

Itachi nodded at her and continued to look at the ceiling. Sighing she walked pass the bed to open a window and then turning around to face Itachi.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, what now? I mean, you delivered the scroll."

"Tomorrow we leave towards the Mist."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! But - I got a block with it .. And, if you wanted more page you would probably had to wait much longer for it x x Pff... I'm tired, yesterday I turned sixteen baby! Sixteen! I'm older then Phantomica, muwahaha -evil- joking...xD 

Hm, I don't really know or people are interested in knowing what I got... But hell, I'm dissapointed in what I got for my birthday, so let's just skip that shall we? XD

For the people who also want to read the lemons I made for Phantomica, they're on my LJ.

**Mksanime** - if you read this- you rock! XD

* * *

Replies...

**KonohaGIRL:** Haha, it's okay..xD Don't worry about it, I was just joking. And, na.. Itachi isn't using Sakura.. Just, possessive -points at the title's name- XD

**Heartless Ghost:** Erhm, dunno... XD Power? Na, he declined. -nods head- indeed, perverted Itachi XD

**Earwen Telrunya:** Somethings wrong with Itachi? o.o? I have no clue.. (even if I am the author of this story x.x)

**Toxicxkisses:** Thanks XD Haha, jiraiya following Itachi and Sakura on their mission so he can 'stalk' them XD

**crazyanimeidiotnumberone:** I'm sorry XD

**xLycia:**Nope! o.o! XD I didn't even thought about that x.x

**Trunksmybaby:** Indeed she isn't XD Sorry!

**Tsumii:** **YOU!** Get your lemon done and send it to me! Or - No more sneak previews for you anymore! And no more posting lemons in the ItaSaku FC on NF XD Na, no lemon in this chapter. Dunno or there will be a lemon in the next one (Probably not - Thanks to Phantomica I have a headache - I wrote two lemons today x.x)

**XUchihaSakuraX:** Thanks:D

**Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever:** Haha, but, Itachi is the bad guy in this fic xD;

**BlackXHeart:** Not only Sasuke is following them XD

**Kakashi-vivi:** Maybe at the end, I'll think about it :D

**Kenya:** Haha, well, she just wanted to see his reaction on what if they would had a child? XD

**Sweetmaiden:** ;-----; I hope you will soon get a laptop!

**Lady Jaja:** Haha, I will XD (I haven't seen you in a while!)

**Jixnce:** I am? o.o? Why so? XD

**AnotherSleeplessNight:** Haha, I wanted to make him a big perverted.. I like your name :D

**KaruKaru:** She is...

Joking, she isn't XD

**La Pinay:** Thanks XD Hm, when I update Friend or Foe .. erhm, dunno, I'm too lazy to continue to write on it .. (ThoughPhantomica forced me to start on it xD)

**Zakurrah-Chan:** Hehe...Glad you like them XD;

**Heartless Soul:** haha XD Why would he rape her? I mean, she already is his girlfriend and also wants to have smex xD

**-a-lost-cause-317-:** Maybe at the end of the story :D

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! XD Till .. next chapter .. whenever that might be x.x 

(Stupid headache...)


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to thank **Lakura Nightwing** for helping me out in the end! (Really, i would be sitting here till the morning to find out how I should end it)

I don't own Naruto! I do own a naruto plushie XD

Sorry for late chapter!

Enjoy!

-------------------

Sakura looked outside, seeing the dying sun slowly, but peacefully hide behind the horizon. Hearing a soft footsteps she slowly turned around to see Itachi walking towards the door, she didn't feel like asking where he would go to, but her tongue moved on her own, "Where are you going?" the words rolled so easily off her lips. She watching him stop when his hand had reached the door knob. "Something to drink." was all he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Sighing she strode towards the bed and fell on top it with her face between the sheets, she rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling. Her mind wandering to all the memories of her and Itachi with a smile.

---

Itachi walked downstairs as he watched people pass him he made his way to the bar, ordering one he sat down and patiently waited for his drink. "Hey there" a seductive voice said and Itachi inwardly sighed. He ignored her and set the glass against his lips, he took some nips before setting it down again and look at his glass.

"I'm Sariva. What's your name?" the voice had come closer and Itachi continued to stare at his glass, lost in his own thought. The voice tried it one more name, "So.. are you here alone?" Hearing no reply the woman sighed and walked away. Itachi lifted his glass one more time and drunk down the rest of his glass.

He was better off with Sakura then here since no one could leave him alone just for one second. "I see you're not interested in women, is there someone in your life?" Itachi turned slightly around to see a young woman at the age of Sakura he thought, looking at him with a smile that perfectly matched one of Sakura's.

He nodded and stood up, walking pass her he heard the bar man say "Hey lady, you still have to pay for that drink!" Itachi threw some money on the bar, paying for her the bar man bowed and said thank you to Itachi. The female looked at Itachi's back for the longest time until he reached the stairs, he shot her one more glance before walking up the stairs.

Itachi walked through the long hall way, hearing some people talk behind a door he simply ignored it and walked back to his own room and opening the door. At the same time Itachi had opened the door he saw Sakura walking in the bedroom with only one soft fluffy towel around her. He watched her turn towards him, her green eyes looking surprised at him. "Welcome back." she said and walked over towards her side of the bed, looking for her shorts.

Itachi watched her, seeing her pink hair fall over her shoulder as she sat down on the bed, grabbing her shorts she slowly removed her towel, knowing he was watching her. She heard soft foot steps, and looked up to see Itachi standing next to the bed, his eyes roamed hungrily over her legs until his eyes reached the fluffy towel. He took a few more steps and stood right in front of her. Sakura sat back up and let her eyes travel from the edge of his pants over his black shirt, up his neck, pausing one second at his lips she moved her eyes till she locked them with Itachi's.

"Some-" with the speed of light he had pushed her on her back and crushed his lips upon hers. Sakura gasped in surprise and felt his tongue enter her mouth she moaned in his mouth. Itachi's hands had slipped down, pulling the towel slightly away to reveal her beautiful breasts. Breaking apart from her lips he slightly sat back up to look at her breasts.

Leaning down again he brushed his lips against hers and felt her squirm slightly uncomfortable. Itachi wound his arms around her and pulled her up until they stood straight up, the towel pooling at her feet as Itachi continued to devour her mouth. His hands had slipped towards her lowerback.

Sakura wondered what had happened with him those ten minutes he had disappeared off to. Sakura squealed in his mouth as his hands firmly groped her butt and pushed her up against his mouth Sakura clings more to Itachi, her legs feeling weak from his groping. Itachi made her walk backwards until her legs touched the bed and he pushed her down, seeing her look up at him he also leaned down and covered her body with his.

His lips softly brushed over her neck towards her chin he slowly nipped and continued his path to her lips again, rocking his hips against hers he savoured a moan and did it again, his erection now grounding her wet core. He could feel the wetness seep in his pants and he suppressed a moan.

Her hands drifted towards his back, grabbing the bottoms from his shirt she removed the cloth with help. When they had thrown the shirt somewhere in the room Itachi covered her body with his warm one and Sakura welcomed him, wrapping her arms around him she hid her face in his neck and inhaled his scent.

She knew she would never understand Itachi, one moment he was like that, the other moment..

But she knew she would know more then anybody else, even if it was a little thing. His favourite food, his favourite season, she would know more then anybody else.

Sakura moaned as his finger tips teased her nipple and she slightly growled, seeing him smirk at her she moved up and grabbed his lower lip in her mouth, pulling him slightly down so he would cover her mouth with his. Itachi's erection throbbed more with each passing second and his hands stopped their little torture on her breasts and slipped down, but was being stopped when her hands yanked his back to her breasts.

He broke the kiss and looked down at Sakura who smirked. Rolling over Sakura was on top of Itachi and sat down on his erection, feeling it rub against her thigh she gave a soft mewl and ground herself more against it, enjoying the torture she was giving him now. Itachi wanted to sit up but Sakura would have none of that and pushed him back down. She was in charge now.

Well .. Until Itachi would turn the roles. Sakura's hands grabbed his and placed them upon her breasts and sighed when his fingers tweaked her nipples while her hands drifted down towards his pants she slightly teased him with rubbing his groin she could see his jaw tense slightly and her walls pounded restless against eachother, she wanted him so badly deep inside her, his hard thrusts that demanded more, his hot sweaty body covered hers, only the thought of it only made near the edge already and she wasted no time to zip his zipper down and her hand disappeared in his pants and slowly massaged him through his silky black boxers.

Itachi, having enough quickly changed the roles again and in one swift moment his pants, and boxers were on the ground and he grounded himself hard against her, groaning slightly against her neck he felt her hands handle him and nipped her neck while he thrust in her hand, demanding for more.

Sakura's hand left Itachi's erection but soon found her fingers wrapped around his erection again as his hand had shot out for not wanting her to stop her ministrations. Sakura's hand slightly grabbed his erection, pumping firmly up and down his shaft she heard him grunt against her neck. Meanwhile one of his own hands had started to torture her sensitive nipples again and her breathing sped up. Itachi slightly leaned down and took a rosy nipple in his mouth, making her arch and gasp.

Writhing beneath him her hand had left his erection and wrapped around his back, digging her nails in his back as his warm tongue slowly tortured her nipple. With soft teasing noises she soon tortured him and wanted nothing more to enter the sweet heaven that awaited him. But first he would torture her, making her go to the edge, then stop and make her think it is over.

He slowly bit in her nipple making her arch more in his touch she grounded herself against his erection, wrapping her legs around him and eagerly opening up for him. But he didn't answer, he just continued to lick and bite her nipple and Sakura growled in frustration. Feeling him smirk against her breast. Grounding herself more against him she whimpered when he pulled away.

Pouting she looked at the ceiling as his sweet tortured continued.

This wasn't fair!

Feeling his weight upon her again Sakura once again wrapped her legs around him, feeling the tip of his erection enter her she moaned and scrapped her nails in frustration down his back. Buckling up she didn't get any answer from him and wondered what the hell he was going to do.

Her hands left his back and moved towards his hair, yanking him up they made eye contact and Itachi smirked at her slightly panting face. Sakura narrowed her pink eyebrows at him, asking in silent what he was doing.

Itachi wanted to go back to his feast but Sakura stopped him with yanking his head back up. Her walls were pounding restless and she needed something to stop it.

Sakura felt his tip leaving her and she wanted to protest but before she knew what was going on, she was turned around and hauled up, her hands were placed on against the wall and her body slightly bend, curiosity Sakura turned around and looked at Itachi who moved her legs aside and grabbed her hips.

She closed her eyes and moaned instinctively as he slid fully in. Sakura started to pant as he slid out, and thrust hard in. He continued this pace until Sakura started to get enough of it and rocked backwards into his movements which made Itachi start to thrust harder in her. One of his hands drifted towards the front and back down towards the button of pleasure. Sakura's eyes flew open and widened as her breath sped up and his hand played with the little button, softly pressing on it and circling with it.

Sakura gasped as she could feel his hot breath against the base of her neck and bit down her lip, he was playing with her, he wanted to hear her moan, moan his name. But she wouldn't give in that fast. Feeling soft nibbles on her shoulder her head lolled back against his shoulder and softly moaned, feeling him smirk against her shoulder she thrust back hard and heard him grunt. This time she smirked and felt his fingers press more teasingly her button as he continued to thrust in her, every second that passed his pace sped up, and she was on the verge of crying out his name every time he thrust in.

Then, feeling Itachi plug one more time her button she cried out his name as her back arched to the point it hurt a bit. Sakura panted and let her head hung down as she took in his demanding thrusts.

Closing her eyes tightly she was more pushed up towards the wall with his thrusts and felt one hand move towards her nipple as his other hand continued to stay down and tease her there. Sakura moaned and felt Itachi's hard, smooth, elegant, and sexy chuckle right next to her ear that made her shiver and bring her one step closer to her, satisfaction.

Her walls finally had found relief and wildly pounded around his member that continued to hit her secret spot. Spots were seen behind her closed eyes and she cried out his name again, this time she let herself go and continued to moan his name, cry his name whenever he hit that spot again. Her mind was a total daze as her climax came upon her and she cried one more time his name, feeling him nip her earlobe and whispering things that were _so_ wrong, things they did together and things that felt _so_ right.

Sakura blushed whenever he spoke those things and moaned as he nipped her earlobe again. Sakura's legs and arms had gone weak and she had problems with it to continue to hear his words. One hand left the wall and she slowly placed her hand upon his hip, following the motions of his hips that pushed her rudely forwards.

Sakura arched her neck and let her head fall back upon his shoulder. His whispering continued against her neck as one of his own hand was placed upon hers, she moaned again as he continued to slam his hips against hers. "Aaahhh.. Itachi!" she screamed, filling the whole room with her cry, making the people around their room also known what was going on in the room next to them.

Sweat rolled down her temples as she gasped for some air but nothing filled her lungs. Another orgasm ranked down and she nearly fell forwards if his hands didn't mould her against him, "Giving up so soon?" he whispered hotly against her neck. Itachi suppressed the urge to grunt as his climax came and filled her with his seed. Sakura smiled slightly at feeling his climax filling her and dripping down her inner thighs.

Itachi panted against her neck and pulled out of her, falling backwards on the bed he slowed down with panting. Sakura also was panting, her upper body against the wall. That was the best sex she ever had. And she also knew, he would be the last one she would have sex with. Not that she minded. Finally catching her breath she slowly turned around and crawled next him, lying her head on his chest as she felt his arm around her.

They both remained in silence as they looked at the ceiling. Finding it somehow interesting.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt the urge to sleep but she was rudely jerked out of dreamland as a knock was heard on the door. Sakura sighed against Itachi's chest who didn't make a movement to stand up and look who it is.

Sakura pinched him in his side and probed herself up, ignoring his smirk and she bent over him to grab the fluffy towel, Sakura rolled on top of him and kissed the tip of his nose before rolling off of him and stood right up.

"Coming." She said as she fixed the towel around her body and sent a glance at Itachi to cover himself up. Grabbing a hold on the door knob she opened and looked in the face from a surprised young female who glanced from her to Itachi on the bed who continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Uhm.. Is this the room from, Uchiha Itachi?" she asked as her brow rose and looked at Sakura again. Hearing his name drop he turned his head to look at the girl in front of the door. Sakura nodded and glanced at Itachi. "I'm sorry. I thought wrong, please forgive me." The girl hurried said and walked away as fast as she could. Sakura looked in confusion what was happening.

Closing the door again she turned to Itachi who shrugged casually. Walking over to the bed again she lied next to Itachi again upon her tummy as she shot him questioned glances. "Met her at the bar" he finally answered. Seeing no harm in it she scooted closer against his body and this time, she did fell asleep.

-----

Opening her eyes Sakura could smell fresh coffee and soon realized she was alone in the bed. Rolling over on her tummy she saw Itachi coming out the shower with a towel around his lower body. Sakura purred slightly and moved out the bed towards him.

Sakura already knew that Itachi knew she was behind him but he didn't care as he continued to dry himself. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind she pushed her cheek against his back, inhaling his scent she muttered a good morning. Itachi turned around and kissed her on the cheek as he gently pried her arms off of him. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she watched Itachi walk out.

'_Hmm… I look like crap'_ she thought. Sakura yawned loudly as she closed her eyes. She felt a little sore and sweaty, a nice shower will help.

Having no clothes on Sakura stood in under the shower and turned on the sprayer. Sighing she started to wash herself, getting rid of the sweaty feeling.

Itachi heard the sprayer again and thought about joining her but declined it, it would just turn out in fucking her anyway. And missions were always first place, above the girls.

He would be glad when this mission will end, he would take some days off, talk with Sakura about their marriage, after their marriage, she would bear his heirs. Itachi sighed a little, he hated the noisy brats that screamed for attention. He could remember Sasuke when he was still a baby.

Mikoto also started to show less attention to him since Sasuke mostly demanded it, even now the little asshole asked for attention, using his Uchiha name to get women in his bed.

When his heir would be born he would have to share her attention, which he didn't like. He pursed his lips, he was already getting jealous at his unborn child?

Pushing the thoughts aside he looked in the bathroom to watch Sakura get dressed. "Do you first want to eat something before we leave?" Itachi asked as he saw her walking out the bathroom.

"No." was all she replied as she watched Itachi stand up and walk towards her. Opening the door she walked out and watched Itachi close the door. Both walked in silent down the chairs and Sakura already walked outside as Itachi told the reception that they would leave.

Sighing Sakura looked around, seeing people pass by, young and old.

Sakura slightly grimaced, her nose picking up a very strong sake scent and as she looked out of the corner from her eyes she could see two drunk guys walking towards her. Trying to ignore them she looked straight a head and hoped Itachi soon to come.

"Hey ….You .. yeah you, I know you're looking at us so don't try and .. hips .. ignore us!" one of the drunkards said and Sakura grew nervous, she already gathered Chakra in her fisted arm, ready to punch the man in the face if he would try anything.

"Hey" a hand reached out to touch her shoulder and another hand shot out, twisting it and breaking it. A painful scream left the man and filled the street with it. Turning around as fast as she could see Sakura looked in Itachi's calm face, he nodded at her as a sign that he was ready and Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she and Itachi walked towards the gates.

---------------

I cannot answer the questions now, for I have to go and my grandma is getting angry TT; If I don't forget, I'll answer them in the next chapter, ok, hope you liked it xD Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

As I said in my profile, Possession would be updated, it's a small chapter as you can see.. But it's a chapter! That's what counts, right? xD;?

I **don't **own Naruto.

Thank you, Sweetmaiden for beta-ing!

* * *

Sakura sighed as they finally reached the Konoha gates. She would send Itachi to Tsunade. She was just too tired and wanted some rest before she would be send out again.

A damn long rest.

"Itachi..." she started but it seemed like he already knew what she wanted to ask and gave a single nod before disappearing, leaving Sakura alone, and heaven another sigh. Some of her pink stresses fell in her face, yet she did not care about it right now, neither did she care about how she looked. Slowly, her feet dragged her to her place she called 'home sweet home'.

Passing through all the familiar streets from her youth, which she normally would pay attention to, were only blurs in her eyes as she saw her flat shine like a heaven gate would. A soft smile graced her lips as the thought that after every heavy mission, she would return home, take a long shower, and sleep for a good time. Whoever even thought of disturbing that sleep would end up meeting her fist.

Reaching the door, her dirtied hand slowly reached up and her other went to her pocket, drawing out a key and pushed it in the lock before the door clicked open. She pushed the door open, pushing her own body inside, and closing it behind her.

With a burst of speed, she ran up the stairs, threw her flat door open, and closed it with a loud 'bang'. Before she even reached the bathroom, she already had tugged off her shirt, kicked one boot off and jumping around on the other foot to get it free. Muttering a couple of curses, she nearly jumped in mid air when her foot was free.

Quickly pushing the bathroom door open, she opened the tabs and waited for the right temperature before discarding the rest of her clothes and getting in. What wonders did the shower do to her body…causing her to scream. And she did. When Sakura stopped, she leaned against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes. It was not like the end of the world; she would do this every time she came back from a mission.

Cleaning herself up, she shuddered slightly against the 'new' feeling and stayed a few minutes more in the shower. With a heavy sigh, she turned the tabs off, picked a navy blue towel, and dried herself. Rubbing the blue towel against her body, she could only dream of her bed that was in the next room. Her head lulled back against her hand as she wrapped the towel more around her so she could decently walk around.

Sakura made her way to her bedroom and walked towards the closet where her pj's and other kinds of clothes were. Taking out a white pj with pink bunnies everywhere, she quickly clothed herself with it and walked back to the living room towards the kitchen. _Why is Itachi taking so long? _She slightly wondered but shrugged it off, _probably going homewards._

She actually wanted him to be here so she could cuddle into him, but you never knew with Itachi and so she made hot cocoa, taking out a second cup for Itachi in case he would come and walked towards the couch, sitting down and putting the cup of warm cocoa on the table. A warm smile graced her lips as she let herself fall back on the couch. A squeak left her lips. Enjoying the moment for a couple of seconds, she sat straight up on the couch and looked at her warm cocoa.

A frown appeared on her face, as the cup of cocoa was gone. _'Oh no! I'm going to kill that bastard I swear!' _she cried out in herself. No one steals her warm cocoa! A chuckle came from behind her and she turned around to see Itachi drinking her cocoa. A pout appeared on her face. She was too tired to kick his ass. "That's mine."

Itachi gave her the cup and Sakura smiled but her smile soon turned into a glare as Itachi smirked at her. It was empty! Stupid bastard! Sakura stood up and threw the cup at Itachi, knowing well that it would not hit him, but she just did not care.

Indeed, it did not hit him, and in a matter of seconds, the cup appeared back in his hands. Sakura huffed, her green eyes sparkling as she made her way to the kitchen, glad she had another cup of cocoa waiting there. Arriving there, she saw the other cup was empty as well and heard Itachi walk to the bathroom. "Itachi!" she shouted, storming to the bathroom and opened the door, or at least tried to for it was locked.

"Open this door right now so I can beat you to a pulp!" Her only reply was a chuckle and the tabs opened. Grumbling, she punched the door a couple of more times, but not too hard to break it down. After all, it was her own house. If it was someone else's door, she would look sweetly as she destroyed the door and afterwards, acting all sad and innocent like.

Leaning her forehead against the door with her fists next to her, she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to force away her smile, but failing. She mouthed three words before she turned around and walked to the bedroom, thinking of a prank to get back at him. Closing the door would be childish but fun, but he had to just teleport himself in.

An evil grin came across her face.

Quickly tiptoeing to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took something out. Closing it quietly, she tiptoed back to the bedroom, slipped in her bed, and sighed for the millionth time that she had finally laid down on something soft.

Nearly dozing off, she finally heard the bathroom door open. Hearing his footsteps, a goofy smile traced her lips, and she patted the space next to her, his usual space. She would always sleep under the window, like she preferred, unless it was raining.

Itachi pulled the sheets away and let his body fill in the space, pulling them back over his body. He felt Sakura snuggle closer towards him, nuzzling his naked chest for warmth, and he wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he was gone in the second.

-----

It was a hot night. Sakura turned around in her bed, sometimes bumping into Itachi, and whenever he tried to give her more space, her hands had wrapped around him, using him like a fluffy plushie you would hug to death. Itachi groaned slightly as her legs continued to rub against his own and concentrated on his training instead of her.

He admitted he was slacking off; he should probably get a solo mission, train a couple of days, and be back in top shape. But knowing Sakura, she would not leave him alone for one second. Or it was him, bugging her, or otherwise.

However, it seemed a nice thought, coming home from your mission, someone waiting for you and cooking your meal. Or training, taking a small rest, and that someone was there with you. Narrowing his eyes, this was not exactly what he tried to think of. Moving away again from her, he grunted when her knee slightly rubbed against his crotch.

Gently untangling himself from her, he moved out of the bed and walked to the living room where he could sleep peacefully on the couch.

A couple of days training would do good.

Itachi closed his onyx eyes from the world and fell back into slumber.

----

This time it was Sakura's time to wake up, surprised to find the warmth next to her gone. Groping around, she concluded that he was not there anymore. Sitting up, her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness, and pushed herself off the bed. Walking slowly to the door, she entered the living room and walked over to the couch.

It was almost cute to see Uchiha Itachi sleeping on a couch.

Giggling slightly, she covered her mouth but it was already too late; he had heard her. His eyes opened, flashing his mangekyou sharingan but when he found out it was Sakura who kept him awake, he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"It's okay to come back to bed," she whispered as she sat on the edge of the couch. He did not move a muscle and Sakura waited a couple more minutes before she decided to speak again but was silence by Itachi.

"I'll take the couch." His voice sounded tired, just like she was.

Sakura pouted, she wanted someone next to her, someone she could cuddle, and someone like Itachi. "It's cold," she whispered smugly, decided not to give up until he was back in her bed.

"Grab another sheet." Cursing him in her mind she continued, "I'm lonely." she pouted.

He opened his eyes again and she shone her puppy eyes at him. With a roll of his eyes, he sat up, and moved of the couch again. Standing next to her, she also rise and walked back to the sleeping room with Itachi behind her.

A smirk was evident on her face as she lied back down on the bed, eyes dazing off again. She waited until he lied next to her again before clinging to him once more and nuzzling his chest. Both fell into a slumber once again.

---

Sakura moaned slightly as the sunrays hit her covered back. She cuddled closer to Itachi as a smile graced her lips. Her emerald eyes opened to look at Itachi, who was still sleeping and wondered whether he would wake up or not.

A couple of minutes passed and he continued to sleep. Sakura knew he would wake up when she move... So she decided to stay and watch him, or go back to sleep. She was not that tired anymore. A good rest in your bed does wonders with your body.

A strong arm encircled her suddenly and pulled her flush with him. Sakura was flush against him, her face hidden in his neck, and she nuzzled his neck slightly, the rest of her body was pressed smugly against his own.

Kissing his neck slowly, she closed her eyes again and decided that a little more rest could not hurt.

* * *

Well .. I hope you liked it .. even if it was so smal, I still updated XD;

* * *

Answering reviews: 

xlycia: Haha XD; yeah, it would have been .. funny I think :D

Heartless Ghost: Of course he is! He has to _share_ Sakura if they have a child :D Something the Great Uchiha Itachi doesn't like XD;;

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90: haha, it seems like it :D

BlackXheart: Well, I think every girl would like that :D

Mistress of the Earth: His sexy body? XD

UchihaSakura87: I suddenly got an idea for the lemon .. and I had to write it! XD;

Sweetmaiden: Welcome back:D (late reply, I know TT) Yeah, it's coming to it's end, I hope to finish it in two or three chapters... xD;

EllaV: Thanks XD

: Yes D: I know. When I went to my teacher with the problem I have with 'from' and 'of' she said that most dutch people like to use 'from' while it's most of the time 'of', I know I've got this problem, but when she told me that I'll try and stick with it XD;

Latoya: I guess you're right :D

cette-FILES: Seeking his comfort? xD? I dunno, I just thought it that I could add it :D And thanks xD

princessswan: Don't worry :D She wont appear anymore xD

luffyxnami lover: Hm, I still have to think of that o.o...

kattylin: Maybe at the end, but not with Sasuke's child XD; I'm sorry, but I'm not a .. fan of Sasuke, and I can't stand him.

sassyk1992: Sorry 'bout that :D; I'll try to fix that!


End file.
